Sometimes I lie to make sure you live
by Azumiya Satsuki
Summary: Imagine this: Black rabbit has a dark secret that no one can know. One day, her secret is found out by Izayoi and she is forced by 'someone' to do anything at all in order to shut him up and make sure he won't tell anyone. Do you know what the best solution is? Killing him. A/N: IT'S BACK. Though still slow, sorry XD
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my second FF about Mondaiji tachi! I got this idea long ago but couldn't think about backrounds, reasons, actions and those kinds of stuffs... I still didn't think of anything but I will do my best to figure out something. Please just bear in mind that my english is really limited and please... forgive me for the grammar! I hope you will like this one :))**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Izayoi's P.O.V.**

_**"Who is this?" a deep voice asked. I didn't recognize it, actually I didn't even know where I was in the first place or why.**_

_**I tried to open my eyes but every time they shut down and I found myself hanging somewhere between a dream and reality. My consciousness was fading somewhere far away, but I knew I couldn't afford pass out now, not when I was sure something was off. And it was important. I had that feeling that if I didn't wake up right now, something horrible would happen. Not only to me, but also to someone very precious to me. I felt scared, worried but at the same time, hurt. I wasn't hurt on a body, or at least I didn't feel anything, which was probably a bad sign since there was a lot of blood, but somewhere in my heart I felt betrayal and anger, and most of all, sadness.**_

_**"Izayoi-san..." I heard a gentle voice whispering painfully. I knew this voice. It was... who?**_

_**"Did he hear anything?" I managed to look up to where the person asking stood. My vision was pretty blurry and I felt heavy lids succesfuly fighting back my will to stay awake. It was a man, I didn't see him clearly, but it surely was a man about forty years and he was talking to some men in armor and weapon in their hands. Did they shoot me with it? But I kinda hurt everywhere... **_

_**"I'm sure he did, when we found him, he looked pretty furious and surprised, sir" one of them answered.**_

_**That old geezer 'tsked' and commanded: "Kill him"**_

_**Kill me? Why? Did I do anything? Or... Did I see or hear something I shouldn't have? I had to stand up and fight! I had to get out of here. My limbs didn't listen to me though. I felt like paralyzed or drugged, everything was hazy and my body didn't react to my orders. This was bad.**_

_**"WAIT! Please, don't!" The second voice, the one I found familiar, protested. It was a girl, but I still couldn't remember who...**_

_**"Excuse me?" the man asked annoyed.**_

_**"Please, don't kill him! Izayoi-san... you don't have to kill him"**_

_**"If I don't kill him, he will go and reveal our existence and then... all of your effort would be wasted"**_

_**"But-but there is no need to kill him! He won't say-"**_

_**"You want to sacrifice your whole community and everything you did just for this little brat? You can choose, him or the community. You surely don't want us to murder the whole 'No names", right? You wouldn't like that, would you, Black rabbit?"**_

_**What the heck were they talking about? What would I say? To whom? Why? And really, what was this all about? It sounded more like he was threatening her... But wait, what effort? Sacrifice community? Black rabbit? Black ra-**_

_**"BLACK RABBIT!" I suddenly shouted as I snapped out of that annoying hazy state. I saw her, her tears, guilty and scared eyes and heard her cries. I remembered it, everything I heard, everything I overheard about her and that man and everyone here. This was dangerous, I had to warn the 'No names'! **_

_**"Kill him! Shoot him!" I noticed the noise but paid no attention to it. Black rabbit, she was the one that filled my mind. How could she? How?!**_

_**"Izayoi-san" she sobbed hopelessly and reached a hand to me.**_

_**But before I knew, I felt a horrible pain in my head and stomach that stunned my body and made me slowly and painfully lose consciousness with one thing in my head:**_

_**Black rabbit... she betrayed us.**_


	2. Who?

**Chapter 1: Who?**

Izayoi's P.O.V.

I felt sore... everything hurt and the pain was getting worse and worse as I slowly came to. The distant sound of people talking made my head ache even more and the only thing I managed to do was moan.

"Izayoi-kun?" a girl's voice suddenly called and successfully pierced through my brain.

"Izayoi, can you here us?" another voice asked. Also a girl, but her voice was more gentle and not so sharp. However it still pained me.

"Hurts..." I managed to croak but still didn't dare to open my eyes. I could sense the light in room and by just imagining the agonizing pain caused by the fierce light made me shiver.

"I know, but don't worry, you'll be fine" the first girl informed me. Unfortunately, those two were too loud, or at least I find it loud, and it really hurt my head. The combination of sharp pain in the temples, back of head and dull pain behind eyes was horrible.

"speak... hurts" I couldn't help but beg for silence. However I wasn't capable of forming a proper sentence...

It seemed like both of them understood and the only response was a small whisper: "Rest"

And with that I dove into a world where pain was gone and the only thing that remained was silence and darkness. Oh that beautiful quietness that eased my pain and numbed all the senses. If only it could last forever...

* * *

Once again, I heard voices, not so loud anymore but still attacking my head. I didn't even move, not daring to risk another wave of agony to wash through my body. However I was able to recognize the words and listened to the still fuzzy conversation.

"And when will he recover?" an unknown voice asked. It belonged to a kid, boy I reckon.

"As I said, it will not be soon. That boy has an awful wound on head, concussion, some broken ribs, arm and bruises. All over his body. It's bad, but he _will _recover if he rests, drinks and eats" An adult-sounding woman said. Were they talking about me?

"Is there anything fatal? I mean, are any of his injuries life-threatening?" A girlish voice questioned. I couldn't really recognize if it was the one I heard when I woke up first, but it sounded very... comforting and familiar.

"Look, you guys still don't get it" the woman sighed. "He is already in a life-threatening condition. Even if he would stand up and go for a walk right now, there would be a good chance of him dying! He is gonna be pretty sore, his head will be a mess, even breathing will hurt him, just listening to us or seeing a light will undoubtedly cause him a horrible pain and that's just me assuming. It will be much worse, everything will be hurting like hell even if he will be just lying. If you want him to survive, don't even let that boy move a finger, limit talking in his presence and your volume on minimum and let him rest. At least 14 hours a day for about five days to week. That's all I can recommend now. Rest, rest, rest and rest."

Well, that woman was damn right. Every breath was like being stabbed into chest a few times, my whole body was on fire and my head might have exploded if they were talking even a little more loudly. And yes, my head was a complete mess. I couldn't remember anything, anyone... It kinda scared me that I knew nothing but still couldn't think too clearly to worry about anything. The world around me was still one big fuzzy blur and I somehow didn't want it to change. I found that nothingness surrounding my mind somehow comforting... It was like I didn't want to face something in that world, like if even opening an eye and acknowledging the existence of the outer world would make me suffer. I didn't like the feeling of despair that wrapped my mind when I tried to remember what happened. I was afraid...

"Izayoi? Are you awake?" another girlish voice spoke up, this time very near me. Thanks god she was whispering.

"Huh..." I tried to answer but felt that my throat was like a desert. I still didn't open the eyes, just relied on my ears.

"Here" I heard the girl grab something and then found a cool liquid slide down my throat. Oh, the water felt wonderful!

"Thanks" I managed to say, surprised how weakly it sounded. Suddenly, I felt the light in room dimming and supposed they drew the curtains. That was when I dared to open one my eye. Confirming it was safe, I opened the second one.

My vision was blur, trying to focus on a figure sitting right before me, I winced. After about the fiftieth wink, my eyes were focused enough to see her. A short-haired brunette with gentle and dark eyes full of concern. Behind her stood another girl, also brunette but with longer hair and more noble-like pose. But both of them looked pretty worried... was it really so bad?

"Girls," the woman I heard before, a doctor, spoke up and those two backed off. She was wearing a white mantle, face mature and calm and hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Izayoi-kun" she called... was she talking to me? Now that I think about it, both of the girls called me Izayoi before. Was it my name? Wait... who was I?

"Can you hear me?" asked the doctor again. I nodded.

"Good" she smiled. "Look, I need you to answer me some question, ok?"

"Ok" I responded.

"What's your name?" she looked at me gently.

"Izayoi... I guess" I whispered.

"Could you please tell me your whole name?"

I stayed quiet for a while. My whole name? What was it? I-I... who? Who was I again?!

"I can't...rem'mber" my confession sounded too vulnerable. I didn't like it.

"Do you know how old are you? Or where are you?" another questions...

"No" I sighed, feeling suddenly very tired.

"What do you remember? Do you know anyone here?" she continued.

I tried to shake my head and immediately cursed myself for doing so. "No" was again my answer.

"Well, I kind of knew this would come..." she mumbled under her breath and then returned her gaze at me.

"Look, Izayoi-kun. I know you are confused and you hurt, but don't worry. You are safe. We are your friends and we just want to help you heal as soon as possible. Right now, all you have to worry about is sleep. If you need anything, just tell us. There will always be someone by your side. Do you understand?"

"...Yeah" my voice was shaking a little. Why? Was I scared? Confused? Worried? Or just fighting the urge to fall asleep?

"Okay, I'm going to give you something for pain" the woman smiled and stroked my cheek with her cool hand.

And with that, I felt a small sting in my hand and something strange going through my veins. Truth to her words, the pain eased until it was so dull I smiled in relief. Slowly, I felt the lids getting heavier and heavier. Unlike before when she needed answers, I had no reason to stay awake right now so I cooperated and soon drifted into the dream word.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"Izayoi-kun?" Doctor Takane called the now sleeping boy. She just gave him something to ease his pain, not to put him to sleep. That just showed how weak he was...

"Takane-san?" Jin Russell, the leader of No names spoke up. "Can we please-"

"Yes, but somewhere else. We might end up waking him up and that's the last thing I would do at the moment" she stood up and headed towards the door. "That boy's very weak "

With that, all of them, Jin Russel, Kasukabe Yo and Kudou Asuka went to the mess hall. Not even sitting down, the doctor started:

"He has amnesia, temporary memory loss. To be honest, I expected it since his head injury was pretty serious"

"Will his memories return?" questioned Asuka as she crossed her arms.

"Probably" The woman in her twenties answered.

"Probably?!" The brunette eyed her seriously.

"I can't promise you anything. Not now, not yet. He is weak, very weak. I can't even promise you that he will survive the next two days. He is stabilized and it looks like he is healing fine, but I cannot afford to suppose he _will _be fine. Not _yet!_" She hissed in frustration.

There was a dead silence, everyone just thought through her words and their meaning. It was like torture... to see a friend hang between life and death, watch him lay in bed so vulnerably covered in bandage and bruises. And not knowing what happened.

Two days ago Black rabbit carried the unconscious and heavily bleeding Izayoi to the mansion, crying and pleading for help. They immediately called Takane, a good friend of Black rabbit and Jin and also a very good doctor. While she was tending to Izayoi's wounds, Black rabbit told them she found him lying on the outskirt of village already like this. She looked so shaken up and she was crying the whole time... It must have shocked her very much - she went out yesterday, saying she wants to calm down a little. It was already next day morning, but she didn't return. Jin, Asuka and Yo understood her feelings and that she wanted to be alone, they decided to let her be for a while.

"Anyway, I would like to stay here to keep an eye on him. Is that okay?" asked Doctor as she looked at Jin.

"Of course, we are grateful for your help" he nodded and smiled slightly.

"Okay, then excuse me, I will keep him under observation and later tell you more about his condition. Just bear in my that right now he is very sensitive to sound and light so don't speak in his presence until its necessary and by no means, don't open up the curtains" she repeated and returned to her patient.

Coming through the door and closing it, she looked at the boy lying on bed with bandage on his head, and actually all over his body. His breathing was slow and calm and his face looked very pale yet peaceful. However that didn't assure the woman that he was fine. She sat beside him, and started with the examination.

His temperature was a higher than normal almost feverish, 37, 8°C (100.04° F) but that was to be expected. His body was fighting after all. Next, the blood pressure. It was a little low but that was most likely caused by the lack of movement and food. The pressure should return to normal after he recovers a little.

Takane didn't want to risk causing him pain by examining his eyes by penlight so she just sat there and stared at him. The bandage was still clean but it was essential to change after some time. And that time was now.

Slowly and carefully so that the wound wouldn't be re-opened and the boy wouldn't wake up, which was not very likely to happen, she removed the old bandage and replaced it by the new one. After a few minutes she finished and proceeded to another thing, infusion. The doctor took the IV pole and bag and connected it to the needle which was subsequently attached to Izayoi's hand. She had to keep him hydrated and right now, that was the only solution.

Sighting, she leaned her back on the chair and watched him. Takane said it, she couldn't promise them that he would be fine, but she could swear that she would do anything to help him. Yes, that was what the doctors did, they helped people. They had the power and knowledge to save others and would do anything to make sure their patients would survive and be perfectly fine.

Takane have known Izayoi for just about a month. He rescued her from getting smashed by a building which was breaking down. The doctor still remembered it very clearly... She was walking down a street and suddenly heard someone scream 'MOVE!' and looked up to see parts of roof falling down towards her. The doctor was paralyzed for a moment, but when she came to, she found herself completely fine, sitting on the road behind a blond boy. That time, the doctor couldn't believe her eyes... he used his _single_ hand to block the heavy roof and then threw it into a corner with no people.

That teenage boy looked at her with a provocative yet kind smile and said: "When someone says move, then move" and with that he helped her stand up. The boy was slightly smaller than her but very strong. As soon as she thanked him, she immediately took his hand and started examination it. There was no way he wouldn't have something broken after blocking such a weight... And yet, there was nothing, not even a scratch.

"What are you doing?" that boy frowned a little.

"You-your hand is fine... but I have to check it!" was all Takane managed to say. This was wierd... how come was he uninjured?

"Yeah, I know it's fine" he sighed and freed his hand from hers.

"Takane-san!" a familiar voice suddenly called her. The voice belonged to Black rabbit, a girl she knew for more than years.

"Black rabbit?" The doctor looked at the girl running toward her and forgot the unknown boy for a while.

"Are you alright?" The long-haired girl questioned with worried eyes.

"Yes, thanks to him" Takane pointed at the quiet boy who was watching them.

"Ah! Takane-san, this boy is Sakamaki Izayoi. He just came to little garden a year ago" and with that Black rabbit introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you, Sakamaki Izayoi-kun" I nodded and smiled. "Thank you for saving me" she showed her gratitude again

"Who is this woman?" the boy asked, irritating the doctor a little as he ignored her.

"She is my good friend, Arisawa Takane. She is a wonderful doctor" Black rabbit smiled proudly.

"A doctor?" he eyed the woman. "Now wonder she fussed over my hand"

"What?"

"He caught all of that with a single hand! Of course I would fuss over it!" added Takane as she gestured her head toward the place Izayoi Sakamaki threw those... things.

"Don't worry, Takane-san. Izayoi-san is very_ strong_" the blue-haired rabbit explained but looked a little angry about her friend doing something so hazardous.

"And very handsome" the boy said additionally. Pff!

"Yes, yes and very hand-" the rabbit was nodding with a smile, just to realize what she was about to say. "Wait! Izayoi-san!" she hit him with a paper fan. Takane wondered where Black rabbit took it from.

And well, from that day on, they became friends. Although doctor Takane sometimes ended up wanting to kill the boy, she liked him. He was much more kinder then he seemed to be and always helped people in need. However he was also very careless one and didn't think about himself too much which made her worry about him. And now? She was sitting beside him, watching him so hurt and weak. What could have happened? What kind of dangerous thing he got involved in again?

_Yes, he is strong... but is he strong enough to pull through this time? _she asked herself, thinking about Black rabbit's statement.

* * *

**So? Sooo? Do you like it? Do yoouu?**

**Anyway, I just realized that Doctor Takane (my OC) is a little more important in this fanfiction than I though. I mean, I just wanted a doctor who would take care of Izayoi and make a big deal of everything concerning his health just for the sake of... fangirling? :D Yeah, that's it! Anyway, I just underestimated her existence (wow, that sounds pretty bad) and now found out she will be here almost always. So... please give her a chance! :)**

**And yeah, I bet you already know that I love making my favourite overpowered characters suffer or at least be hurt. Did I mention I am quite a sadist? :DDD Anyway, please be patient with another chapter. The school is not fun. Not at all...**


	3. Maybe tomorrow

**Ooooh :3 Thank you so much for aaall those awesome reviews! I mean, I didn't expect it to be very succesful and still didn't think of the end (not really the end, I just mean the background and all... You know what I mean, right?) To be honest I find it both wonderful and frightening, knowing that you guys expect a lot from it and I think of that... if I screw up, I will disappoint you. I mean, I am very scared of disappointing anyone and get pretty depressed about it... Oh, Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Note: Please, in this first part where those various opinions/answers are written, read the boldface text first and then the normal one looking like this: **_(blah blah)_**. It will make sense once you are there :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Maybe tomorrow_**

**_..._**

**_"I'm sorry, Izayoi-san"_**

_**Those words... ****whom did they belong to? Whose was the shaky and scared voice? And why did it sound so hurt?**_

_**"I had no choice, I am... I am sorry"**_

**_Again._**

**_The way it spoke was breaking my heart. It was someone important, someone precious and irreplaceable... and yet, why did I feel such a rage toward it? What was that 'it' talking about?_**

**_Numb._**

**_I felt numb. Not able to open my eyes, not able to move a finger or say that everything is okay... or is it?_**

**_Why?_**

**_Why was it that I had no control over my body? Why was it that I felt so dull? Why couldn't I remember anything? Why did I feel so... _dead_?_**

**_"Forgive me..."_**

_(I won't.)_

_**I forgive you, so please...**_

_(Go away.)_

**_Don't sound like that._**

_(Don't talk to me anymore,)_

**_Don't cry anymore,_**

_(don't let me be reminded of what you did.)_

**_don't let me feel those tear drops falling on my face._**

_(You betrayed us)_

**_You are very precious._**

_(It hurts to know you were... lying.)_

**__It hurts to know you are... crying.__**

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

Tears? Why am I crying? Why do I feel so sad?

"Izayoi-kun?"

What happened? What did I dream about? Why did it hurt to breathe? Why did it hurt to think?!

"Izayoi-kun!"

Snapping out of it, I blinked a few times and noticed a worried face hovering over me. But... who was that woman?

"Thanks god..." she sighed and leaned her face into her palms.

Before I got to say anything, she took a glass of water and let me take me few sips which made me realize just how horrible my throat felt. Wait... deja vu? Didn't this happen before? Oh, never mind... I felt so lethargic and tired that I didn't care.

"Who...'re u?" I asked and immediately regretted it as a wave of pain hit my head. Why did everything hurt? And why did my tongue feel like jelly?

She was quiet for a while as if thinking about how to answer and then whispered plainly "A doctor".

A doctor? Ah... I started to remember. She was the one who asked me about some things... but when was it? Everything... everything was just so hazy!

"How do you feel?" her voice was very gentle and silent which I really appreciated with that harshly throbbing head of mine.

"Fine..." Well, if I skipped the fact that my head was near to exploding, that breathing hurt and my whole body was screaming, then yes. I was fine. Perfectly.

The doctor eyed me with that look at her face clearly saying 'I'm not buying it'. Well, no one would. Even I didn't believe my own words so why would a professional doctor would?

"You should sleep" she mouthed.

Sleep? Duh, no thanks. I didn't want to sleep. That dream made me feel horrible. Even though I didn't even know what it was about that I was so scared... not really scared but more like depressed. God knows why. And god knows who- Wait.

"Where'm I?" goddamnit! What was with this ridiculous pain and weakness I felt with every single stupid move?!

I didn't even let her answer and started with another questions. And hell, why didn't I notice sooner that I knew _nothing_ about this place or her? Or why I couldn't remember anything?! What the hell was happening?!

"What hap'nd? Why'm here? " I felt my heart rapidly beating. "Why can't I r'member an'thing?!"

"Izayoi-kun, calm down. Everything is alright" she assured me but I didn't believe her. Something was pretty screwed up! My head was completely screwed up!

Every cell in my body was screaming at me to get the hell out! I couldn't get rig of the feeling of danger in my guts and the pain I felt as I tried to move was worse and worse. It was getting harder to breathe, my chest started hurting. Grey dots were now invading my vision and happily dancing here and there and everything went blurry. However I still felt panic overtaking my body as cold fingers touched me and I tried to get away. To move. _Move!_

Before I even realized it, I forcefully was dragged into that empty and dark place again. This time not relieved to be welcomed by the nothingness but terrified by what it might remind me of.

* * *

Takane's P.O.V.

Three days. It has been hellish three days since he woke up and when today, finally, he came to, the first thing that happens is that he has a panic attack? Was this some kind of joke? Yes, yes, I knew he would be very confused and scared but really?! Panic attack?! I had to sedate the boy to prevent him from hurting himself...

Sighting, I leaned back at the chair which has metaphorically become a part of my body as I have been sitting on it for the last five days... maybe not straight but it still made my butt feel pretty much numb.

"Takane-san?" an uncertain voice behind me drew my attention. Turning my head, I looked at the sorrowful and worn out figure standing by the closed doors.

"Black rabbit" I whispered, gesturing her to come in.

The girl seemed a hesitant but after a while she slowly walked toward me, eyes locked at the floor.

"Did you need anything?" I asked and smiled a little.

"Shouldn't we... go out?" whispered the girl.

"Don't worry, I just put him to sleep. He won't be waking up sooner than a few hours from now even if we would be screaming" my answer seemed to make her relax a little. "Well?"

"I just... came to see how he is doing" replied Black rabbit absent-mindedly, gazing at the sleeping boy.

"How long were you standing there?" trying to confirm my suspicion, I asked.

"A while" was all she said.

"Then I take it you know that he woke up just a little ago?"

With that single nod of hers, I continued: "He's healing fine, the progress is satisfying but right now I am worried about his mental state. Waking up, not knowing who he is, where he is or who we are has to be more than horrifying for him." my eyes were fixed on Izayoi again. "I need him to know _and _ remember that he's safe and there is no danger here, but it seems like his memory is still off duty. It would be best if he wouldn't wake sooner than before he would be fine enough to think clearly."

My rabbit friend remained silent and I didn't intend to interrupt her. It had to be very stressing to see a friend like this. But the look in her eyes told me it had to be something more... was that guilt in them?

"Black rabbit, it's not your fault. You couldn't know something like this would happen and you also couldn't do anything to help him in that time. It happened and you just found him... it is just thanks to you he is alive" I tried to console her, guessing she felt useless and guilty.

"No, I... yes, you are... probably right" and with that she gave me the most forced smile she had ever made. I just didn't know why she was feeling like it was her fault which clearly wasn't, but I got that she needed time and decided to give it to her. I was a doctor and that meant looking after everyone, not only my current patient. To look after his worried friends who barely slept or ate and to make sure they don't end up as her patients too.

"Black rabbit, what about we go out for a while? I'm starting to hate this chair" I chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah" she agreed and the two of us got out of the No names mansion for fresh air.

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V.

Jeez, five days. He spent five days in that bed just sleeping... wasn't he tired of it? Wasn't he usually unable to stay still for longer than three minutes? Why didn't he get up and start complaining about the boredom? I would do anything right now to hear his usual complaints or sarcasm again. Anything just to get rid of the sight of that motionless body of the irresponsible pervert.

It was already evening, sun had set half an hour ago and now it was pitch dark outside. You, Black rabbit, Jin and doctor were still having dinner in mess hall and me? I had nothing to do so I decided to go see the oh-poor-boy-who-got-himself-almost-killed-who-knows-why-or-how confined to bed.

Walking closer to his bed, I noticed that bandages on his head were removed and now there was only that too calm and pale face. Too calm and peaceful that it didn't fit him even in the slightest. He was supposed to bug us now, he was supposed to play those childish tricks on Black rabbit, whatever, but he was not supposed to... to be like this. I just... this was all so wrong! I couldn't comprehend the feeling, the feeling that this couldn't be truth. Yeah, of course people could get wounded heavily like him, but not Izayoi! Not him! Izayoi-kun was that invincible immortal idiot who couldn't die even if he wanted to. How could have this happened? And _who_ could have done this to_ him_?!

"Could you please stop with this?" I asked the sleeping boy with a frown. I knew he couldn't answer and that's why I did so.

"Worrying us like this... are you stupid? Or just trying to kill both us and you?" I got closer to him and started gesturing with my hands. "Cut the crap, damned pervert. I need you alive and well enough so that I can kick some sense into your dense head!"

"No kick'ng" suddenly a hoarse and weak voice protested. Oh god, he was awake! "head... hurts"

Just as he mentioned his head, I remembered what doctor said. No speaking in his presence... Takane-san was seriously gonna kill me. But anyway... What should I do now? Call doctor?

"Who are you?" this time, his voice sounded better. He was also perfectly aware of me and lucid. I couldn't leave now... it might confuse even more, right?

"Do you remember anything?" I whispered, careful not to inflict him pain.

"Just few hazy moments here... and there" he sighed and looked like he was trying to sit up.

"Stay still, you're injured." He glared at me with that 'screw you' face. Maybe he was back to his old self? "That is if you don't want to hurt like hell" And with that he gave up.

"Again, who are you?" Izayoi-kun asked again, his face demanding a proper answer. He looked much more better and awake than how Takane-san said he was a couple hours ago.

"Kudou Asuka, your friend and someone who's gonna spank you when you are back to yourself" I managed to say without doing it right now.

He eyed me a little and I though for a while he might confuse me for enemy or threat... he had no memories after all, no memories of our usual fights and sarcastic answers.

"Sounds legit?" to my surprise he grinned. "What?" he questioned as I gazed at him in disbelief.

"I just... did you just agree with me spanking you?"

"Yeah? I also want to spank myself for doing... whatever I was doing, 'cause my whole body hurts like hell" the blond explained. "I swear even my hair hurt"

Well, I didn't expect that. With a chuckle, I whispered "Idiot" and saw his face relax a little. However I forgot he was still injured and even neglected the fact he felt pain now. I shouldn't be talking at all!

"I'm gonna get the doctor" I already headed toward doors but his urgent voice stopped me.

"Don't" Izayoi-kun looked at me seriously but I saw in his eyes that it wasn't an order, but plea.

"Why?" was my immediate question.

"...Just because" he said, trying to hide something. "I don't want to be laboratory rat" looking at the ceiling, he finally answered.

" What the?" I asked confused by that lab rat thing. "Oh, whatever" I gave up trying to understand him. There was a short silence and he glared at me again with those hard eyes.

"Fine," I sighed and went toward him again, sitting down on chair. "but you'll see her sooner or later. There's no way you can escape her" I smiled, not sure if he really saw it in this dark room.

"I will think of something" Izayoi-kun assured me and grinned.

"Anyway, Mr Idiot, how do you feel?" observing the blond, I started with questions. "And the truth please, or I'm really gonna get doctor" I added before he could say that his stupid 'Fine'.

"I hurt like hell? Just kidding, I feel wonderful" he smiled sarcastically.

"Good" I nodded, observing his slight frown. "Head?"

"Hurts like hell"

"Chest?"

"Hurts like hell"

"Arm? Since you broke it?"

"Hurts like hell"

"Is there anything that doesn't hurt like hell?" I chuckled a little.

"Actually, yes" he answered to my surprise. Didn't he say that even his hair hurt?

"And that is?"

"My brain. It doesn't hurt like_ hell_, just hurts and feels like a cocktail"

"That's quite obvious with your amnesia" I facepalmed and realized that noone actually explain him why he was feeling like... ehm, excuse me, crap. Not yet.

"So_ that_ is the reason I can't remember a thing?" his face turned dark as he started questioning me.

"Hello? You hit your head so hard the doctor was glad it was still in one piece. So yes, amnesia. And concussion" I added.

"How?" he looked a little tired... or did I imagine it?

"I'd like to know that too" I sighed with serious face and crossed my arms. "We found you half dead somewhere in the outskirts of Little Garden. Thanks god Black rabbit found you"

"Is that... so?" Izayoi-kun did seem like he was fighting back to stay awake. "Wait, who is Black rabbit?" there was something more than curiosity in his eyes. Did her name ring a bell and he recalled something?

"Do you remember anything about her?" my question was a little more loud than I assumed it would be and made him flinch a little. Sorry for the that, Izayoi-kun.

"No, but" he paused with an uneasy face. "no, nothing" he sighed and closed his eyes.

He was so still and quiet I though that maybe he was already asleep. Standing up, silently. I headed towards door to be called back once again by the blond. Apparently he still hasn't fall asleep yet. Unfortunately. But he was close.

"Go sleep already, you look horrible" my voice sounded harsh. Good.

"No need"

"Say that again after you are well enough to stay awake for more than ten minutes" I snapped and turned to see his face of defeat.

Well, maybe next time. Maybe next time he doesn't fall asleep in the middle of my argument. Gah, I didn't expect him to be awake this soon and even more not to be this aware of his surroundings. That was a good sign he was healing fine, wasn't it? Maybe tomorrow we would be able to have a normal conversation again. Black rabbit smiling again and telling us how troublesome we could get, You-san laughing cheerfully with Calico in her lap, me commenting every single stupid thing Izayoi-kun did and him... him being there with us, alive. Yes, maybe.

"Good night," I whispered with a gentle smile. "Dummy"

* * *

**AAND? DONE! Yes, second chapter done and now starting with the third. I hope it won't take too long! So please, pleaase, be patient! :) As I said, school is demanding... **


	4. My sleeping beauty

**Jeeeez! I am sorry I was so late with the update and that this chapter is so short but I just... I am already experiencing the author block! I know, it's too soon for that but my head has no ideas! I should think more, more and more until my head explodes! And I admit I got a little lazy and watched too much of anime and read manga! :D I'm really so sorry for being such an irresponsible authoer! By the way, I added a wannabe sweet moment for Black rabbit so everyone, look forward to it! (by that I mean forgive me if it is not good enough or if it is poorly written) :) Well then, let's get started:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My sleeping beauty**

Izayoi's P.O.V.

It was morning, for sure. The dulled light was there, mocking my head even though that damn sunshine was blocked by curtains (at least thanks god for that). Somehow I ended up staring at the ceiling. I found that wierd... I didn't remember waking up nor doing something as stupid as opening my eyes to face the (at least for me) shiny room.

Sighting, I closed my eyes. My head has cleared up, kinda, reminding me of the conversation I had with that girl yesterday ... Just what was her name again? Well whatever, that stupid head of mines was still far from functioning normally as it still held grudge towards me with my doing anything more than turning it. Just like every time I wanted to move a bit it punished me by letting me experience horrible pain. Jeez, why does my head hates me so much?!

Whatever. What troubled me the most on the other hand was my memory. That was real problem. I had _no idea_ where I was or what I did to be hurting like beaten dog and my survival instinct didn't like that. I somehow felt I could trust those people but there was that strange anxiety in my guts, screaming at me something was very wrong. That feeling even got into my dreams, showing itself as a muffled voice repeating "I'm sorry" again and again, where my twisted feelings toward it showed up. One my side holds very strong affection towards it and wants to comfort that person but then... the second me has the urge to yell at that voice, showing how hurt and angry that side of mine felt. But... what did it mean? Did it have something to do with how I lost my memory? Did it even play an important role or was it just a stupid old memory from who knows how long?

Ah... I wanted to sleep. I needed to sleep. It felt as if I just ran thirty kilometers even though the only thing I did was lying in bed and going through my mind. And so I freed myself from consciousness which was ruled by pure pain and confusion. And maybe now that I could use my brain properly (or at least better than the last time) I would be able to remember something from dreams... anything.

* * *

Stupid voice. Stupid pain. Stupid light and this damn world! Why couldn't it let me sleep?! Just why did it have to pull me back into this sore place? Screw this, half asleep or not, I could still hear it very well.

"Shut...up" I moaned, trying to cover my ears by a pillow but immediately stopped by intense pain striking me into temples.

"Are you awake?" A woman voice asked. I fuzzily recalled hearing this voice before, just didn't know whom it belong to. And not that I really cared, all I wanted right now was quiet so that I could return to the Wonderland.

"I need you to wake up now, just for a while" that voice repeated gently, considerate to the ticking bomb in my head.

"Nah" I snapped and shut the eyes even more tightly, unwilling to give up. Oh no, I felt that cruel sunshine and wasn't so stupid to risk another wave of pain.

"Izayoi-kun, just open your eyes for me, it will take just a second and then you can return to sleep" she tried to wrap me around her little finger. Ah, now I remember. She's doctor, isn't she? For some reason, I don't like doctors... actually I hate them.

"Go away" I automatically protested, not thinking clearly. She might have wanted to check me or something like that but still, I _was _ half asleep. I didn't care at all. All I could think of now were ways to get her outta here to let him be.

"Izayoi-kun, I'm losing my patience. Either you open those eyes of yours or I will force them open. And I have both the right and means to do that. So, what would _you_ prefer?"

I gulped... Now that I gave it a thought... What kind of... _means_ was she talking about? Of course she was a doctor, not a torturer or something, right? Maybe this was the reason I hated people in white coat, they were tyrannical powermongers.

"I'm waiting" she said with a slightly threatening tone.

"Sadist" I said under my breath and slowly tried to open one my eye. However the sharp pain immediately attacked me and I yelped. I just couldn't do it, screw her and her means or whatever, I wouldn't open my eyes even if it cost my life.

"Izayoi-kun?" this time, she sounded calm and more concerned. And most importantly, like she intended to spare me this agony.

"Light" I whispered, still being attacked by the agony.

"The curtains are retracted" the doctor informed me. Really? Were they? Cause it felt like the sun itself came here to torment me. "Just for a while, Izayoi-kun. I have to test your eyes reaction and movement."

"Isn't that usually one with the pen light?" I asked with eyes tightly closed.

"... Yes" her confession made me feel kind of betrayed. I mean, she wants to open my eyes to burn my brain inside out? Oh no, no way I would do that!

"No thanks" I made sure to sound very angry and annoyed. And it looked like it worked.

"Very well then." The doctor sighed and I almost thought that sadistic woman would finally let me be. But, of course she carried on: "I know very well you are very sensitive to light so I can wait until your head gets better. However I still need to examine you so do what I say and answer honestly."

"Can't that also wait? I'm tired" I preferred getting rid of her. Again, I didn't like doctors and even more not these kinds of doctors: Sadistic, stubborn dictators. And she perfectly fitted in this category. And as if it wasn't enough, I felt the next lever of headache approaching.

"That was an order, not request"

And so, I spent half an hour listening to her 'do this, do that, move your hand, shake your head' and so on and had to answer those silly questions to be finally left alone. Really, how annoying! My head started seriously hurt and all I wished for in that moment was to kick her outta room. Noisy, annoying! Okay, I knew it was her work and that I should be a good patient but... pfff, I didn't feel like a good boy at all! There was something in my brain that automatically acted without even me wanting to, for example the urge to pull out sarcasm or all those insults building in my head. And with the lack of control over my mind, it was harder to actually stay... civil. Was that part of my character? Ah... it didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered now was the coolness going through my body and the pain drifting away as I fell into that wonderful nothingness.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

"We should- no, we _have_ to find out what happened" the declaration was made my Kudou Asuka as all the eyes were fixed on her. The three girls were sitting in the dinning room, just a while ago speaking about outdoor events.

"I agree, we cannot let this matter be overlooked" her friend Kasukabe You stopped playing with Calico as she agreed seriously.

"But how? There are no traces" Black rabbit sighed and her gaze went down, making a very depressing impression.

"There has to be something" said Asuka with confidence. She was convinced that if she didn't do something, she would explode. And her brown-haired friend felt the same way.

"The place Black rabbit found him... Maybe there will be something, anything to show us the way." You nodded, now staring at her rabbit friend with a hopeful face.

"But what do you expect to find? Footprints? Tracks of a vehicle? It all happened almost week ago. There is no way it could remain there untouched after six days." The blue-haired girl objected with a frown.

"It hasn't rained yet" Asuka argued back. "Actually it was quite sunny and warm. In addition, that place is abandoned, right? No one goes there. There is a chance after all" her eyes met You's and found approval.

"It's worth trying it" the short-haired girl supported that idea.

After a while of silence, Black rabbit finally agreed, although reluctantly. She seemed like she didn't like the idea. Both brunettes assumed it was because of the fear of remembering the painful experience all of them went through a few days ago, finding the half dead friend covered in his ownblood.

While the two of them discussed about when they would go to the place, Black rabbit excused herself from the room and decided to visit the boy. The one she could have lost.

After a light knock, there was a small 'come in' and she opened the doors, spotting Arisawa Takane standing beside the blond and holding a tube coming from his IV. Obviously she just gave him something.

"Black rabbit" she smiled at the visitor.

"Takane-san" the girl nodded and made curious face about what the doctor was doing.

"Ah, this? I just sedated him" the rabbit went closer, observing the skilled healer.

"Sedated? Did he have another pani-" the bluenette's heart skipped beat, thinking about the worst.

"No, no, calm down" Takane assured her. "He was obviously hurting so I just wanted to relieve his pain and let him sleep. This way he will rest easier"

"Was he in horrible pain?" the girl whispered as she thought about what her friend had to go through.

"I don't think it's something he can't handle, but yes. He was. His act during examination was pretty good but it is impossible to deceive my eyes."

"And how... how is he doing? Is there anything wrong or is there any prob-"

"Black rabbit" Doctor Takane interrupted her dark thoughts. "Izayoi-kun is doing fine. He is past the worst and now just has to rest like a good boy and recover. He will be fine, I promise"

The blue-haired girl nodded and smiled. "Thank you" so glad, she was so glad. "Thank you so much, Takane-san. I-I don't know what we would do if you weren't here... I really don't know..."

"Don't think about it" The woman patted her hand. "I will always help if you or anyone else need me" and with that she left the girl there, alone with the sleeping Izayoi.

As Black rabbit was alone with her friend dear friend, she came closer to him and sat down on a edge of the bed. After a while of staring at him, she stopped fighting the urge to touch him and started gently brushing his hair. Those silky, golden strings. She played with it, repeatedly covering and uncovering his forehead.

Smiling slightly, she slid her fingers and now was touching his cheek. "_Warm" _she thought. The rabbit stroked the soft and a bit pale skin with extreme care, as if he would break if she put even the smallest strength into her hands. As if she would hurt him.

"Izayoi-san" she whispered, her voice guilty and melancholic. "I am... I am sorry. I had to do it, I-I wanted to protect you, you all"

As if he would ever forgive her. Even if she apologized thousand times, it would still change nothing. It wouldn't change that she was the cause of his suffer.

"Izayoi-san" Black rabbit called out again, hoping he would soothe or scold her. Whatever would do. Just... just to know he was still there. With us. With her.

Nothing. It wasn't like she expected him to wake up like Sleeping beauty, but it still hurt to hear nothing from him. However, didn't Sleeping beauty wake from her sleep after being kissed by her prince? The bluenette chuckled a little at her stupidity and naivety. This was no fairy tale. No miracles. But... why wouldn't she at least try it? What if he really did wake up?

As that thought crossed her mind, she bend down so that she was only an inch from Izayoi's face and stared at it. His peaceful face made her notice just how handsome he was. Losing the battle to stop herself from doing anything stupid, she slowly overcame the distance between their lips and landed a simple, gentle kiss.

* * *

**And of course he woke up! :D Nope, sorry but he really isn't sleeping beauty! So did you like it? I did my best to describe the scene but I am not very good at that and I'm really sorry for that! Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter and review so I know what you do or do not like! And also if you have some ideas about the fluffy stuff, you can write me, okay? Well then, see ya next time!**


	5. More than a whole universe

**Hello my beloved readers, firstly I apologize for a late update (again) but as I said, the school is no fun. NOOOO FUUUN! And there were many exams and test so I really had no time... AAAH! IT WAS ALL SO HECTIC, TEST HERE TEST THERE, PILES OF HOMEWORK, KYAAH! It got me pretty stressed and I even, believe it or not, found few white hair! Jeez, damn stress... making me age when still being 14! Anyway, I THANK AAALL OF YOU for those WONDERFUL reviews, you made me so happy :') **

* * *

**Chapter 4: More than a whole universe**

Third person's P.O.V.

"I won't open them" Sakamaki Izayoi, the now disobedient patient declared, hiding under his blanket. The situation? It was afternoon, one day after doctor Takane's attempt to make the blond open his eyes for her to do a test on his eyes movement.

"Look, boy. You have to do it and you will. So let go of that actually useless cover and open those damn eyes" She hissed, somehow still composed. Her patience was actually very remarkable as she has been 'politely' asking the boy to do as she says... although now repeating the sentence_ "don't kill him" _in her head.

"Screw you, there is no way you can force me" The white 'ball' in bed which was supposed to be Izayoi protested.

There was a hopeful silence for the boy and he almost thought that the doctor gave up. Almost. However, the woman was still there. And this time speaking more like a demon.

"Get those eyes open or I will seriously gouge them" Takane said with such a frightening voice that it made the boy shiver.

"No" he said with a small hesitation.

"Fine" Izayoi didn't like that. His guts were screaming at him **"DANGER!" **And they were right.**  
**

Damn right, this was a freaking dangerous situation. Arisawa Takane ripped the blanket out of Izayoi and found the boy curled in ball vulnerably holding his head in his hands. As much as he looked cute and defendless that didn't stop her from her actions. All that was in her mind was impaitence, rage and of course, her goal - to (gouge) examine the blond's eyes.

"WHATTHE-" the boy yelled as he registred the missing cover. And then the weigh pinning him down the bed and making him lay stŕaigh... if he didn't want to go through agony.

"YOU INSANE OR WHAT?!" the blond screamed as he realized the doctor was sitting at him (or at least it felt like it) and effectively preventing him from moving.

"I hope it doesn't hurt too much" she said with a overly sweet face. Well yeah, it didn't really hurt, she didn't really sit on him cause that would certainly hurt his few broken ribs. "But dare to move even an inch and I will make sure to give you some serious pain. Now open those eyes" she threatened him.

Izayoi was cornered, not able to move (his unbroken arm was clenched in doctor's hand) and not strong enough to knock her off him. So... what could he do to save himself from this sadistic demon?

"I will count to three, if you don't open your eyes I will slowly put some pressure into your chess. It will hurt like hell but I will make sure not to worsen your wounds. Or at least not to kill you"

"I hate you" The boy sighed desperately.

"One" she started the counting.

"You sure are good with torture, what were you doing before you became a doctor?"

"Two" he felt a slight weigh falling at his ribs.

"Hey, hey. You wouldn't do that right?"

"Three" her voice was scary.

"OKAY OKAY, GET OF ME" He finally gave up, deciding that his stubborness was not worth another wave of unbearable pain.

"Will you do as I say?" Takane questioned, still staring at her (prisoner) patient.

"Yes, your hightness..." he said sarcastically.

"Fine, open" she ordered, ignoring the tone he used.

"Could you please get of me?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" he asked sweetly, trying to get rid of the annoying woman. Damn annoying demon.

"No, now open" the doctor snapped.

"Why can't it wait? My head still hurts" the boy tried to get out of this sitiation. He really didn't want to have the penlight burning his brain. It would certainly hurt, a lot. Though the pain was way better then yesterday.

"But you are well enough to put this much resistance?" there was a slight amusion in her voice. "Look,I really need to make sure everything is alright. I know it will hurt, no doubt about that, but I just have to. If there is any problem and I don't detect it now, there is a possibitlity of pernament consequences"

Her seriousness made Izayoi think about it again. He knew from the start that she was only doing her job and all of that was just for his sake so why was he so... _ah, whatever _he though, sighting. _I'll just do what she wants__  
_

Slowly opening his eyes, he spotted the brown haired woman hovering over him. Now she finally got off him and started with that damn work of hers.

Oh yes, that was the time Izayoi started to curse himself for ever doing so. The light made his eyes burn and it made the before dulled pain shoot up. Thanks god it was just for a moment, because if he had to be exposed to that pain even a bit longer, he would probably pass out or seriously get annoyed and kick the doctor out of window. She wouldn't probably mind it too much... even with this being the second floor. She was tough. That wouldn't kill her and if yes, then... then the boy would get peace, pernamently, but then got totally screwed up. For various reasons. For example killing his doctor.

"Done" the woman stated and freed the teen from her clutches.

Izayoi snapped his eyes closed and curled up into a ball of vulnerability, once again, rubbing his whole head.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Takane offered gently as she noticed her patient in that miserable state.

"No drugs please" a small voice came from him.

"No drugs, just painkillers or some pills" she covered him the the white sheets again and sat on his bed.

"Would do" it sounded like the boy no longer wanted to speak so the woman sighed and stood up to get some pills and a glass of water. After a while, she handed it to the blond who obediently swallowed them and then immediately went sleep..

Looking at the now slowly raising chest and listening to the steady breating, she started stroking his hair. Takane wasn't all that keen on making the boy go through more pain than needed but she did had to examinee his eyes movement. She would not overlook any detail, however small. The boy was recovering well and she would not let anything interfere with that. Escpecially not her neglect.

"Nice dreams, Izayoi-kun" and with that, she left the teenage boy rest.

* * *

Yo's P.O.V.

"I see nothing" my friend with gift of authority stated.

"I said there would be nothing" the bunny girl next to me sighed.

"We have just arrived, it is too early to give up, isn't it?" I spoke out with a hopeful smile.

"Who said we are giving up?" Asuka smirked, crossing her arms. "Let's get going, shall we?"

And so, we started looking for any clue about the culprit. I have never been to this place but it looked familiar. In a bad way. The scenery was almost identical with the one of destroyed land of the No name comunity. Barren soil. No river and even no animals. That area looked so dead, it _was _dead.

"The ground is way too dry to keep traces" Black rabbit said with in a low voice.

"But there must be something" something inside me believed that we just overlooked something. Anything to find out truth.

There was a long pause. All three of us were aware of the fact that there was nothing here. Black rabbit was completly right, we had no chance.

"Let's search a little more, maybe we will be lucky?" To my surprise said the blue haired girl with gentle smile.

"Yeah" I returned her a smile. "Maybe"

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V.

It has been only an hour but the searching seemed endless. All I saw was sand. Or soil. Or rocks. Or some parched trees here and there. However I could not give up. As I realized I went further than I should, I could no longer see Yo-san or Black rabbit.

Well, whatever. It's not like I would get lost, even though it looked all the same here.

I bend down and gazed at the ground, all around me. Those stupid small rocks and clay were grinning at me, laughing at my effort which seemed so useless.

"Damn this!" I yelled, kicking the ground. Yeah, I just got mad at ground. Nice, huh?

My legs carried me to another terrain, this time a little different. Or not. The only thing that was different was that the rocks were bigger. Bigger than me, actually. This was wierd, Black rabbit said that the outskirts of Little garden were like desert. No plants, indeed, rarely an animal, no water. But there weren't supposed to be boulders. Just sand and rhinestones.

It didn't matter anyway. Those were just rocks, stupid and lifeless rocks. It wasn't like their presence somehow influenced my quest. Nor could they speak and give me some usefull information. Tch.

Looking around me I found nothing. Again. But as I made a step, I felt something wierd. Something hollow and hard under me. I stared at the place where my foot landed but spotted the monotonous brown. However, that place felt different. I was almost one hundred percent sure there something was burried down there.

"Deen!" I called out and watched as the golem appeared before me.

"Dig the ground right here" I ordered, pointing at the suspicious spot.

Well, Deen did exactly what I said, even though the pit was a bit bigger than I wanted... My eyes started searching for the mysterious object I supposed would be hidden under surface. After a long gazing at the disordered pile of clay, I spotted something shiny.

I carefully apporached it and picked it up. That thing was strange, I have never seen something like this in Little Garden. But it looked similar to something I hated. Something I saw almost everyday in my own world, the one filled with hatred, distrust and war. I never wanted to touch it again. A gun. It looked awfully same like a gun. There were many differences but the major features were there. Trigger, frame, barrel. In contrast there were no bullets or ammunition. And I have also never seen a crystal white handgun.

"Asuka-san!" Suddenly someone called my name. It was Black rabbit.

"I'm here" I yelled back with eyes still locked at the weapon. After a little while, my two friends caught up to me.

"Asuka, so you were here all along" Kasukabe-san said while heavily exhaling and inhaling.

"We were worried sick, what if something happened to you? Please don't be so reckless and go wander yourself, Asuka-san!" Black rabbit scolded me.

"I'm sorry, but" I stood up and faced them with the gun in my hands. "I found this"

"What is that?" the blue-haired rabbit asked slowly with a slight horror in her eyes, as if she was considering every word.

"Who knows" my reply sounded a little frustrated. "But this is our first lead"

"That's wonderful" a short haired brunette said with ressurected hope.

"Indeed, let's do our best!" Black rabbit smiled and hugged us.

It looks like we will solve this mystery in no time, doesn't it?

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

This feeling... what was it? What was this strange and wierd sensation I felt? I was familiar with it, with the strange hurting. It was certainly...

"Hunger" I whispered to myself, annoyed by the sound of my unsettled stomach.

Yeah, I was hungry. Really hungry. Extremly, and seriously so hungry that even two cows wouldn't satisfy me. Tch. How long has it been since I had a proper meal? Not like I remembered anything, just a rhetorical question.

My head was almost numb, the headache dulled and my thoughts a little hazy. I thought I said _no drugs_ to that hellish sadistic doctor, so why do I feel so sluggish and slow?

I did my best to sit down and somehow managed to do so, though I got a little dizzy. How annoying. Lying in bed all day all night was annoying. Boring! My body needed to do something, anything!

Well, since the hunger finally hit me, I could have a little journey to kitchen. I slowly got up, a little surprised by my unstable legs. But after a little while of standing, I regained the strenght and tried to make a few steps. Good, just an uncomfortable sensation in chest here and there. Now that I got away from that bed, I noticed that I couldn't use my left hand. It was freely swaying on my side, covered in a thick layer of bandage. Broken, for sure.

_Growl. _My stomach got my attention again. Yeah I know you want food, just wait a damn while.

While using the wall as support, I dragged myself out of the room and remembered one very vital thing. I had no idea where I was. I had no idea where was kitchen or bathroom or anything. Internally punching myself, I sighed. Well whatever. I would find it sooner or later and I had no intention of returning into that prison (my room).

The hall looked very luxurious, red carpet, pictures on the wall and golden wallpapers. I got the impression of that it was a whole castle I was in.

Even though it must have been only about ten minutes, I already felt exhausted. Guess it was because of the fact I did nothing in those past days. The discomfort I felt in my chest became a burning pain and it seemed like that drug for headache was wearing off. I stopped in the middle of straight hallway and leaned my backs on the wall, doing my best to calm down my breathing.

_Shit _I thought as I realized that even after what seemed forever I couldn't get my lungs work properly. A sudden wave of sheer pain hit me and I lost the fight to stay on legs. Falling down, I somehow hit my head and everything blurred.

Agony. The unbearable agony took over my head and slowly ripped it into two. Double shit. But my head wasn't the only thing that nagged me, lack of oxygen and those starts flying around my head were a next damn problem. For some reason, I couldn't move even a finger, just laid on the floor, suffocating and being tormented by pain.

I had to stand up. I had to sit up and breath slow and deep. Calm down and then get back into the my room. However none of that seemed possible at the moment. This was bad, seriously bad. I already felt my consciousness slowly fading away, black covering my vision, but then, I heard someone call me. My half closed eyes re opened to spot a blue haired girl. Or rabbit?

Her face was washed in worry and few tears found their way out. She was saying something and shaking with me. Then the girl got me into different position and somehow it was easier to breath. Maybe I couldn't before because I was lying on my chest? Oh whatever.

After a while, when my head cleared up a little, I finally heard her words.

"-please, hang in there, Izayoi-san!" she plead and then turned around as if waiting for someone to come.

"W...ho?" I tried to ask, but found it more demanding then expected.

"Izayoi-san!" she called out, this time with hopeful eyes. "It's okay, don't worry, you will be fine soon" she put on a smile with tears streaming down.

I wanted to tell her I was fine, to stop her crying and chase away all the concern. I felt so uncomfortable seeing her cry. It was like she meant a whole world to me and now it was breaking. Being torn apart. But who was she? Who was she to me?

Tired. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep, to drift away into darkness, but she would be worried, right? She would weep again, scream and be scared, wouldn't she? No, I couldn't do that. I would stay conscious to ease her concern. I had to stay strong and assure her that everything was going to be fine.

Because even though I didn't know her, didn't remember her, it felt like... she was more than a whole universe to me.

* * *

**Do you like it? I hope so! :)))) Also, I'm really starting to like Black rabbit and Izayoi as a pair, so... here I come! Power of looove! :DD Anyway, I am sorry again for a late chapter! And also, review, review and review please! It makes me all fired up and really happy! :) Thank you, bye bye! **


	6. When a teenager is bored

**Hello my beloved readers! This chapter is the longest one but it isn't so good... anyway: I THAANK YOU AAAALL for those reviews! :) It made me really happy and, believe it or not, motivated me to write this chapter ^V^ And of course I THAANK AALL OF YOU WHO FAVOURITED** **and FOLLOWED ****this story :***

**Othu-san: Yes, I'm doing my best to write a looot of scenes of Izayoi+Kuro Usagi. But I don't really know if I will make them end up together like... you mean... if they would act so sweetly and lovely so, uhm... it would be wierd.**

**Bibia-san, Pest-chan: Thank you guys very much, I hope I won't disappoint you :) And sorry for the mistakes, I'm really inattentive and rushing and in addition I am still learning english so... yeah, mistakes everywhere x.x**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter! **

* * *

**When a teenager is bored**

Takane's P.O.V

"For god's sake, what's going on?!" I yelled, running towards the panicked screams of my friend, Black rabbit.

Then I saw what made her so worried. That damn stupid blond was sitting with backs on wall instead of lying on bed and resting. His lids were closing every moment but he kept openinng them as if fighting to stay conscious. His breaths were shallow and face pale, white like sheets.

"What happened?" I asked and immediately took care of the boy. His puls was a little slow and weak, eyes glassy and tired and his body was stiff. He was definetely in pain.

"I don't know, I just found him here like this. Please, Takane-san! What should we do? Will he be okay?!" The blue-haired girl answered with tons of new questions.

"...'m... fine" Suddenly a weak voice whispered. The teen was on the verge of losing consciousness but still talking like that?

"Don't talk, don't move" my order shot as soon as I spotted next hint of him wanting to say anything else. "It's okay. You can sleep now" I added with a gentle smile.

"Black rabbit, calm down. I need to see what's wrong, but it doesn't look serious." returning my attention to the scared girl, I assured her. Izayoi-kun needed to get treated and rest, that was all. "Where is the nearest room?"

"Mine, over there." my rabbit friend pointed at the nearby doors.

"Carry him there please."

Taking the boy into her arms as if he weighed nothing, she got into the room and put him on bed. White sheets covered his figure and I went for my medical equipment, leaving Black rabbit watch over Izayoi-kun. Five minutes later I started with my work, measured his heartbeat, checked his breathing and lungs, looked for anything out of ordinary or any wounds in case he got himself injured while going on that stupid tour of his. Fool.

"How is he?" Black rabbit asked as I put stethoscope and other things into my case.

"Completly fine, don't worry." I assured hir with a warm smile. "He just pushed his body too far than he should. He just need some rest, that's all."

The bluenette's face finaly relaxed which relieved me. Seeing the rabbit all worried and insecure was depressing, she didn't deserve so much pain. Stupid Izayoi-kun. I was gonna get him for worrying everyone that much.

"For now we should let him be lie still. You can use his room for this night, right?" I looked at her to see her slightly blush. What in the world did she think of?

"Uhm... can I stay here with him?" my friend asked, staring at the soundly sleeping one.

"Why not? But don't tire yourself out. I don't need any more patients." I smiled gently and patted her head. My work was done so I went out of the room and left Black rabbit alone with Izayoi-kun.

* * *

Third person's P.O.V.

_Next day: _

"This thing..." Asuka sighed, staring at the strange gun-like object she found on the outskirts yesterday.

"I have never seen it before." Kasukabe You said, wondering how the weapon worked.

In her world, people hardly used or produced weapons. They had no reason to, the animals were friendly and people always helped each other out. She got used to the peace so she was very shocked to see so many fights going on in the Little Garden. However, none of what she saw there wasn't as serious or as... bloody, as the case her friend was invloved in. _(A.N: Okay, I'm sorry if it is all wrong but I haven't read anything about You's world so... yeah, this is all completly made up!)_

"Why is this thing in Little Garden? And where is it from? I haven't seen anything resembling guns around at all. I thought they didn't even exist here!" The long haired girl hissed. She hated it. Seeing this kind of thing. It made her remember her own world. The one with people hurting each other. The one with wars, massacres. The place where you had to lie and kill in order to survive.

"What if it isn't from here?" You suddenly asked, not really considering her words. Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Ah, sorry, I was just-"

"No, no. You may be right." The only question was... where? If it wasn't from Little Garden, then where?

"Ah, girls." Suddenly, a familiar grown-up voice interrupted them. It was the doktor, Arisawa Takane.

"Takane-san? I thought you said you will go out." Said the short haired girl.

"I said that, indeed, but..." the woman pinched her nose bridge.

"Did something happen with Izayoi-kun?" Asuka tensed, expecting bad news. But the doctor just laughed a damn scary smile.

"That little brat..." her expression got very dark. The girls relaxed a bit, realizing that it was nothing serious if the doctor talked like that, cursing him. They started wondering what kind of thing he did to her.

"I'm so going to kill him..." The doctor hissed, hitting a wall with her fist. Takane was surprisingly strong. "He's gonna regret ever being born" And a creepy smile appeared on her face.

"Uhm... what happened?" Kasukabe asked, curious why the normally so patient doctor was now cursing her patient. But well... considering that the patient was Izayoi, it was not so impossible.

"That freaking annoying... he..."

* * *

_The same day, 2 a.m._

Darkness. The sun was nowhere to be seen. Silence. There was no sound, no movement. Everyone and everything asleep. Well, almost.

Sakamaki Izayoi, an injured and bedridden boy woke up a while ago and couldn't go back to sleep. Why? That's because-

"I'm so damn hungry!" The boy hissed in frustration. Goodness, his stomach wouldn't let him sleep even a bit, growling and complaining all the time.

Suddenly, he noticed a movement on his left side, on table. What was it? He focused on the unknown object and found out it was someone. His hell of a doctor to be exact. "_Oh wonderful" _he thought sarcastically. "_But wait..."_ He reconsidered his words again.

She was there with him. She was a doctor. He was a patient. She was completly healthy. He couldn't move. She was sleeping. And he was freaking bored. And hungry. "_Oh wonderful!" _He smiled.

"Hey, miss demon?" He called out, waiting for the woman to wake up. Nothing.

"Miss super sadist, are you sleeping?" the boy frowned. That woman was a heavy sleeper.

"Doctor witch, can you wake up? I'm going to die here" he let out an annoyed sigh. Still no response. Damn he needed to do something. If he didn't get up or do anything right now, he would go nuts. Lying there at who-knows-what-time for who-knows-how-long was terrible.

Deciding that he could no longer stay put, Izayoi sat up. He felt a little (or a little more) light-headed but immediately shrugged it off by sheer will. Without any hesitation he put his feet on ground and stood up. _"Shit" _He thought before realizing how bad that idea was and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Surprisingly, that did the trick. The sleepy-head Takane woke up, confused by the sound. She lazily rubbed her eyes and looked for the source of the noise. Oh and she found it on the floor.

"Izayoi-kun!" the doctor ran to his aid, faster than the light. "What are you doing?!"

"Lying on the ground. Obviously." He sarcastically answered and immediately winced in pain as the adult lifted him and put him back into the bed.

"You don't say." She replied. "But why were you lying on it?"

"Because I fell on it?" the blond carried on his entertainment - pissing the poor doctor off.

"And how did you fall?" Takane patiently played along.

"It's actually easy? You just relax and fall down, no idea how to describe it."

"I'm asking why you were on the ground, Izayoi-kun"

"Because I fell on it"

"Goddamnit" she cursed, feeling irritated by the boy "How? What were you trying to do?"

"I tried to get up."

"Why?"

"Just felt like it."

"Basically you decided to get up and ended up _hurting_ your already _hurt_ body. Genious, I tell you." The doctor sighed, no longer wanting to continue with this discussion.

"Anyway, just sleep. You need to rest. And me too." A yawn escaped from her lips.

"I can't" he immediately refused.

"How come?" she questioned, a little worried that the teen had some problem.

"Because I don't want to" he said monotonously.

"Why don't you want to sleep?" her tone was the one used in talking with little children.

"Cause I can't." Simple.

"Is there any reason you can't?" continued Takane patiently.

"Cause I don't wanna." He said, this time with a mocking tone.

"Izayoi-kun..." the woman was starting to feel frustrated by this stupid, irrational conversation. "Please tell me what's wrong or go sleep."

"I don't want to sleep because I can't" he repeated. "And I can't sleep because I'm hungry and bored."

"So the problem is that you didn't get feeded and now you are bored."... "Can't your stomache wait until morning? It's still too early" she yawned.

"No it can't."

"Then wait here and I will bring you something." And the woman walked out of the room, heading to kitchen and looking for anything edible for the young boy. After she found some cookies, fruit and took a glass of water, she went back to the blond.

"That's all I found, eat." She ordered, bringing Izayoi the snacks on a tray. "I'm going to sleep so when you finish, put it over here," she pointed at the top of drawer. "and then go back to bed."

"Cookies?" He asked, eyes suddenly brightening up.

"Yes, do you like them?" Takane smiled softly.

"They look delicious" he admitted, taking one into his hand and tasting it. "They are delicious"

"Good to hear that" the woman patted his head. "Well then, I'm going back to my room."

"Wait" Izayoi stopped her.

"Do you need anything?" asked the doctor with a soft voice.

"I just want to..." He whispered, the last words not even hearable.

"Do you want me to stay?"

He nodded, still eating the sweet things with chocolate.

"Okay. I'll be here. But it's still very early so I'm going to sleep over there." She said, pointing at the couch at the other side of room. Black rabbit's room.

"Mmm..."

And so, the doctor approached the soft couch with intention to sleep, completly unconsciouss of the teen's words spoken just before and their meaning.

_"I just want to... piss you off."_

Yeah. Ha.

Ha. Ha. Ha Ha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA.

* * *

_Ten minutes later:_

"Hey doc," the boy called out at the sleeping woman.

She stirred and opened her eyes, tiredly answering: "Why aren't you sleeping? Do you need anything?"

"I just felt alone and called you." He said innocently, making puppy eyes. Oh if only he was really feeling like that...

"Go sleep, kid." Takane yawned and closed her eyes again.

He didn't say anything and waited until the woman dove into the Dreamland again. And then he called again: "Hey doc,"

"What?" She asked, her voice slightly annoyed.

"Are you asleep?"

"I was. And you also should rest if you want to heal quick."

"I guess" the teen said, noticing that the woman already drifted back to the dark nothiness.

He was bored. There was no way he would sleep now. Even though the boy was no longer hungry, he just couldn't go back to sleep. Hell, he has been sleeping for 20 hours for the past few days, hasn't he?! He needed to do something, anything!

Knowing that he would regret it later, Izayoi decided to go nag the woman a little. The teen sat up on the edge of bed, his feet touching the floor. He was fine. Good. Now, he needed to know if him getting up would result in falling on his face again. So the boy tried to put some of the weigh into his feets while supporting himself with the wall. Good, a little lightheaded and so on but still standing.

With more confidence, he went over to the table where he found the doctor sleeping just about ten minutes ago. Papers. There were some papers, probably medical reports or so. The boy smiled. This could be a funny thing.

Sitting down on the chair,he started reading all the thirty seven papers and then took one of the papers into his hand and began with his work.

Arisawa Takane woke up because of something uncomfortable on her face. As she came back to awarness, she realized it wasn't only her face that felt wierd. Something was stuffed on her or something obecause she sensed a strange sensation on her body. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a pool of paper cranes. They were pretty. But that was until she took one and undid it. That's when she brutally sat up out of shock. Those were medical informations, about concussion, infection, amnesia and many other things. Those were her papers and reports. So why the heck were they folded like this?! Who would-?!

"Ah doc, you awake?" Izayoi asked from the chair with half-folded paper crane.

"Izayoi-kun! What is this? What are you doing, why are you folding my papers, put it down!" She said in one breath and ran to him.

"Aren't those nice? Somehow I remember how to make them." He grinned and finished another one.

"Boy, stop it!" She hissed, taking all what was left, which was only three sheets, away from him. "And what time is it, why are you still up?!"

"The last time I checked it was past three." The boy said. "And I couldn't sleep so I saw the papers and since it was dark I thought they were blank and started making the cranes."

"You-" the woman was damn angry. Those were essential for her work. Damn that boy. "Whatever. I'm freaking tired, good night."

"Ah, wait! I need to pee" He informed her.

"Are you serious?" Takane sighed, feeling very exhausted. She just needed a little nap, just for a while goddamnit!

"Yeah. I would go by myself but I have no idea where it is."

"You aren't going anywhere without my permission. Not until you are strong enough not to collapse while walking" the woman ordered while helping him up.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine though." He took few steps by himself to prove that.

"You are either to listen to me or be tied up in the bed. Chose." threatened Takane and took the boy by his shoulder, supporting him.

About five minutes later, the boy finished his need and got leaded back into room.

"Now, sleep."

"I can't" he protested.

"Why now? You have been fed, haven't you?" she said annoyedly. Damn she just wanted to collapse on the couch.

"I don't wanna sleep."

"This again?!" the brown haired woman hissed, frustrated. "Lie down and wait. You will sleep sooner or later. I'm damn tired, I'm going to sleep."

And with that, the doctor stumbled towards the soft and long furniture and relaxed. Oh but it won't be that easy to really get some rest.

"Hey doc"

"What?!" Takane growled, feeling the urge to kill him.

"No, it's nothing." And with that the blond grinned. His superior 'tsked' and ignored him.

"Hey doc," no response.

"Hey, miss sadistic doctor" still nothing. He waited for a while until he saw the fígure losen up a little. She was falling asleep.

"DOCTOOOR!" He yelled, scaring Takane out.

"WHAT FOR GOD'S SAKE DO YOU WANT?!" she screamed out of shock and concentrated frustration.

"Revenge" he laughed darkly.

And that's how Izayoi tortured and freaked the poor doctor out whole three hours. Of course that involved also him needing to drink, being hungry again, spilling some water at the doctor and so on. That was until she snapped and knocked him out. Or drugged him to be exact.

* * *

_Presence:_

"You drugged him?" asked both girls, not believing that the doctor really snaped.

"Yes and I will do it again if needed." She said, still feeling very tired. She has been sleeping only for three or four hours after all.

"Why don't you go rest up a bit? Izayoi-kun is still sleeping, right? We will look after him" Yo suggested with a warm smile.

"Yeah, thank you. If anything happens, call me, alright?" the woman sighed, relieved by their kindness.

"Of course. And don't worry, we will make him sorry to bother you" the long-haired girl added.

"No need, I want to do it myself" Takane said before leaving to her room. Hell she needed sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a crap and so on but really! I have no idea how to write what I want! Its kinda boring, right? Soo sorryyy! Anyway, please review! :) It makes me soo happy when someone writes me ^o^  
**


	7. Glimpse of truth

**Hello, my dear readers! (I guess you all dropped this already XD ) It has been so long since I updated and I'm so sorry. To be honest, with school and my family, I kind of got put off writing or any other of my hobbies. This is all my fault solely and I will not excuse myself for making this story on hiatus. Either way, I still doubt I will update as quick as I used to but I will do my best.**

**I'd like to apologize again. I will do my best to atone.**

* * *

Yo's P.O.V.

Asuka was with Black rabbit, watching over our blond friend. I on the other hand decided to take action and find the origin of this weapon. Just how would someone be able to hurt _our invincible _Izayoi-san?! We needed to know how this all happened. For him and our own sanity.

_Miss, there's another one! _Calico pointed out, leading me to a certain shop. Our objective was to go through all of the weapon shops to find a clue about this gun thing. We have already been to three of them but no luck at all. Hopefuly this one would have it though I doubted that.

Going in, I greeted the owner. The place wasn't that big in comparison to the others but it had quite a lot of weapons, from swords to bows and... guns.

"Hi there, little girl. You interested in one of these?" He smiled, showing me his goods.

"Actually, I am looking for this," I showed him the transparent object I carried in my purse. At first sight, one would say that it looks more like a bubble gun. But this was the very weapon that might have injured Izayoi-san.

The man seemed a little puzzled and said: "I don't have this one here, miss. Sorry. But you could try something else. Look," he took a strange looking gun. "this one can shoot up to 200 meters!"

Politely refusing, I made my way out. While doing so, I accidentaly glanced at something on the table. And it made me stop.

"Mister! What is this?!" I frantically took the magazine with the picture same as the weapon I was looking for. It seemed like some kind of order book.

"That? Well that's where I buy my goods from. Fifth gate," he glanced at the page with the weapon. "Oh, that's the thing you are looking for, isn't it?

"Fifth gate? Is that where those guns are made?!"

The shop keeper scratched his head: "I guess. Their factory is there. I only buy things so I don't know any more stuff. Though you shouldn't get involved with that company, I heard they are quite troublesome."

But that was more than enough. It was obvious the man knew nothing more so I thanked him with a genuine smile.

_You did it, miss. _Calico said, cheering me up even more.

"Yeah," I smiled, feeling so glad that I was finally of some use. I mean - if it hadn't been for Black rabbit, noone would find Izayoi-san and help him. If it wasn't for Asuka-san, we wouldn't find this weapon. And now it was my turn.

Eager to tell them the news, I ran to the No Names mansion.

* * *

Asuka's P.O.V.

"Open your mouth." I could do this.

"No."

"Open you damn mouth,"

"I refuse."

And that was it. Injured or not, this was just too much. This guy... I needed to hit him. At least once.

"Eat it or you will nag miss Takane about being hungry the whole night again." And even though I knew he did it intentionally, letting him starve was a no-no.

The boy made a disgusted face: "No way in hell I'm eating this." And both of us looked at the bowl I was holding.

"I made it just fine!" I tried to defend myself.

"It's purple!" he frowned. Okay, maybe it looked a little inedible and all but it was okay. Hopefully.

"That's because of the colour of vegetable leaves!" But I stood up and went to the kitchen to throw it away anyway. I admit that I wasn't the best cook but saying it so harshly! Really!

I asked Lily to help me with making a proper meal and after fifteen minutes, I was holding another bowl with a simple soup. I thought that since Izayoi-kun was still weakened, something easy to eat would be good.

"Are you going to poison me for real this time?" my friend sighed, looking seriously tired and fed up.

Seeing that, I dropped the stupid jokes and sarcasm: "I swear this one is okay, don't worry." And he let me.

And while it was really awkward to feed him, he didn't seem fazed or focused at all. As if he had something in his mind.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, giving him another tablespoon of the food.

He tried shaking head but judging by the way he winced, the coccusion kicked in. After full two minutes of his not moving, Izayoi-kun finally answered: "I just might be starting remembering something."

Delighed, I stood up with a bright smile: "Really? What do you remember?"

"It's not people or memories. More like... feelings."

That puzzled me: "Feelings?"

"For example, when I'm with you, I feel competitive and a little provocative. About the other one with short hair, I guess I feel secure." He was looking into my eyes as if he was trying to find something in them.

"And Black rabbit?"

That was when he averted his gaze. "... I am not sure about j´her." he confessed, his face darkening. "There are many things about her. Affection, fun, but at the same time something I can't describe. Hurt. Sadness."

I didn't get that. I don't remember him fighting with Black rabbit or the two of them holding any grudge.

"Maybe you are still confused? Don't worry so much, focus on recovering. Until then, we will do our best to help you."

And finally, I saw him smile.

* * *

Black rabbit's P.O.V.

"Yo-san! You... what?!" I brightly smiled.

"I found the origin of this weapon! Me and Calico went through the shops and discovered that this thing actually belongs to the Fifth gate!" The brownhead explained.

"You mean the layers of Little garden? The one that decides how strong a guilt is?" Asuka-san asked, looking very uneasy. Anyone would be - the very fact the thing was from there meant that even the people who did this were from the Fifth gate. Which means much stronger than us.

_Yeah, they are stronger. That's why I couldn't do a thing against them._

"Exactly," Yo-san's cheerful face slowly disappeared. She realized, just like all of us, that this matter was serious. The atmospere was getting gloomy and I didn't like it at all.

"Ah but at least we have a clue! We can get some info about the gun somehow, can't we?" With a supporting tone, I suggested.

Thank god the mood significantly improved: "Yeah, definitely." Both of them answered at once. And until sleep, I just thought one thing.

_I would make sure they wouldn't get any. I had to. For their own sake._

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you understand the counter-thoughts of Black rabbit. Either way, the plot is starting to reveal itself (does that make sense?). My point is: I'm going to finish this story no matter what it takes. So please help me and stay patient.**

**I am such a horrible writer **


	8. Shiroyasha

**Hello! I don't know if anyone still reads this but I promised to finish this fanfic! I am sorry for not updating earlier, to be honest, I have no idea how to continue? Like I have the plot but how to get into it?**

**I am horrible, I know, I am sorry **

* * *

**Shiroyasha**

Takano's P.O.V.

"Are you sure, Izayoi-kun? I mean, are you strong enough to go?" I asked, unsure of what to do. Theoretically it has been long enough for the boy to rest but was it really a good idea?

"Yeah, I hate rotting in here." He answered with an annoyed voice. "And besides, I could remember something, or not?" He had a point. Well the blond looked much more better so it should probably be fine. It was just a tour around the city, in addition with both Black rabbit, Asuka-san and Yo-san.

"Alright, you have my permission." And that was the first time in long I saw him satisfied.

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

"Sooo, where do we go first?" I asked, curious about this whole place. Little garden, was it? Contrary to its name, it was big. But the weird roofs made me uneasy.

Black rabbit immediately suggested: "Maybe we could go to the Water god that you defeated? Though he is probably still really pissed and would probably use this chance to smash your head and turn the rest of your body into his-"

"Rejected!" Both Asuka-san and Yo-san said with hands crossed. What the hell was the blue haired girl talking about? Though it sounded good.

"We need to get his memories back, not to get him killed. Let's think of all memorable places Izayoi-kun has been to!" Yo-san encouraged the two girls. I just sat on a bench, looking at them.

"Then how about visiting Perseus?" The blue haired girl said, looking very fired up.

Though the two girls just gave her an annoyed face: "What part of 'not get him killed' did you not understand?"

And so started the series of suggestions which I didn't understand followed by embarrased apologies from a certain bunny girl.

* * *

In the end, they decided to come to some person called Shiroyasha. Seemed like a good plan and honestly, that loli sure was an interesting person. I mean, I got the vibe she would make a good partner in crime. Wait, what?

"Hey, kids!" she greeted us with a grin, then immediately hugged the rabbit girl, faces first into her, ehm, boobs. Man how jealous I was as she rubbed her face against Black rabbit's breasts, mumbling indecent things to herself.

It looked disgusting. But at the same time so right. I wonder if this happened more times since Black rabbit didn't seem so shocked by it.

Having been kicked off by the bluenette, she returned and asked: "So? What did you guys come here for?"

The long haired girl who reminded me of some young lady in from some manour answered: "We are trying to make Izayoi-kun remember anything at all. We thought you could maybe help?"

Instead of a serious face that a normal person would be expected to make, her expression brightened up as if she was a kid who just got a candy. The white-haired kid (was she a kid?) gazed at me and started, enthusiastic: "Izayoi, do you recall my lectures to you?"

I titled my head, carefully because it still hurt: "Lectures?"

"Indeed. About the true art, for example." Her eyes were literally glittering. I felt the atmosphere between the other three girls get murderous and Black rabbit hissed: "Shiroyasha-sama," as if daring her to utter even a word.

The loli then stopped, making an annoyed face. But I was curious. What were they talking about?

"Anyway, If this is normal amnesia we are talking about, I can't do much. Medicine is not my thing and the only injuries I can fix are only those resulted in overdoing it with gifts."

The girls looked very disappointed by that. Then Kasukabe tried to cheer up the mood a little: "It's okay. Either way, it would be good if some familiar faces appeared, right?"

Even though she had a point, I disagreed with that statement. This Shiroyasha sure seemed somewhat familiar to me. I had a feeling about her just like with everyone else but the problem is that it wasn't that strong. She probably wasn't someone very important to me - that much I could tell. So logically thinking, what good would it do with her who didn't mean much to the me from before if I couldn't remember even with the ones I was supposed to hold dear?

I unconsciously snickered. The white-haired loli looked up to me with a curious though serious face. That snicker probably sounded out like an insult.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" Oh, she actually called me a kid in that body?

But I didn't want to argue - it was tiring and my energy level was about 21%.

"Nah," I shrugged it off.

And she led us to the building, offering us tea. I don't know why but it seemed like the three girls behind me wanted to talk about something but hesitated. Wondering whether I should ask them straightforwardly or let it be, I spaced out. It must have probably been something about me because what else could make them so uneasy? If it was something regarding this 'Guild' of theirs, they would say it outright since they trusted me so much. How stupid - I could betray them if I wanted since I had no recollection of them at all. Or they could me fooling me. But I doubted that, their concern seemed genuine. Except for one person.

Now that I thought about this place - I had a strange feeling about it. It's not like I knew it, I just didn't feel safe. There was something in me that told me to either go away or destroy the room. Weird.

"Hey," The white haired kid suddenly waved her hand before me. "You okay?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I opted for letting the girls freely discuss the issue and grinned: "Yeah sure. Now if you excuse me, mother nature is calling." And with that, I stood up.

I had a small problem. I knew nothing of this place. They should realize too so they would probably going to look for me. Good way to buy time, I could pretend to be lost.

Well, as I walked further, I realized there was no need to pretend. I was lost. For now.

Returning, I found it quite easy to follow my traces and thought that maybe I had a good memory (if you excuse the amnesia).

Ah, let's at least use this time to memorize the ways and rooms in the whole mansion. I had the feeling it was going to be easy.

* * *

**Ahaha, please don't kill me XD :I **


	9. Connection

**Ahahaha, sorry for not updating sooner XDD :P I will do my best, so please be patient! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Connection**

Shiroyasha's P.O.V.

"You want me to what?"

The three girls before me had a firm expression on, taking me a bit aback.

"Please send us to the fifth gate," Asuka-san repeated, her voice as authoritive as ever.

While I knew that they were smart, strong girls, asking for such thing was both inconvenient and rushed. Not to mention that the fifth gate wasn't the safest place to go. They were only three now that Izayoi ended up half dead and considering that the guilds from there had an immense power, it wasn't wise. I couldn't find a reason for them to ask for this. Unless-

"Does it have anything to do with that boy?" I covered half of my face with the fan, observing every little detail that would give me the answer. Body language was the key to reading people after all.

But it seems like there was no need to be sneaky. They admitted it themselves.

"This weapon laid where we found Izayoi-san." Black rabbit showed me a gun-like thing which I indeed saw once in the fifth and fourth gate.

"And you want to go there and investigate the people who last bought it." It wasn't a question. Obviously, they had that on mind. "You know it's not that easy. The shops keep the list of their purchasers confidential. You won't be able to get into them so easily unless you had the authorization."

Yo-san's face tensed: "But we finally-"

"Besides, even if you found them, what would you do?"

Apparently they had no idea. The girls just sat there with frowns, unable to answer my question. I knew that this "journey" of theirs was nothing but a rash decision. I knew that they had no back up, no foolproof plan or such. Revenge blinded them and beclouded their judgement.

"Exactly. You would do nothing, at best. Worst case scenerio - you will end up the same like that brat."

They were aware of my being right and yet-

"If we don't go now," Black rabbit bit her lip, giving me a pleading look. I did not let her do this. I loved her and cherished the guild, so I wouldn't.

"If you go now, you kill yourselves. Is that what you want? Don't forget, they beat _the _Izayoi. Our invincible, gift-breaking Izayoi. Can you imagine just how powerful they have to be in order to do that?!" My tone was showing how impatient I was getting. The three of them silenced, hearing me raise my voice which did not happen a lot.

The short haired girl clenched her fists: "Then what should we do?"

They were pained.

"What are we supposed to do?" She looked into my eyes, doing her best to fight back the tears. "Izayoi is our friend! Family! He has always done his best for us! That's why... whoever it is, however powerful that someone is, we won't let them be. They hurt him. And that won't be overlooked."

"Who said it should be overlooked?" raising my eyebrow, I asked. It seems they misunderstood my words. "I simply stated that now is not the right time. Wait until your heads clear up and until the boy is at least capable of walking one hour without dying. Until then, stay where you are."

And with that, I stood up and left them to sort things out. Meanwhile, it was just the time to find Izayoi who had been sniffing around my mansion for good twenty minutes.

"Oh dear, I was found." He chuckled when I appeared behind him. Despite the amnesia, his reflexes and intuition were still exceptional.

"What are you doing in my library, boy?" it kind of irritated me that he didn't even turn around or put that damn book down to face me.

He might have immersed into the literature or something because my question was left unanswered. I kicked him on the back of his knees. No matter how good he was, taking into account his spacing out and injuries, the blond was not able to dodge.

"Damn, was that neccessary?" He rubbed his leg, now finally looking at me. It felt nice to for once be taller than him (since he was sitting).

Crossing my arms, I repeated: "What are you doing in my library? Didn't you say something about the nature calling? The last time I checked, this is the last place the nature would call to."

He had that innocently smug expression on again - the same like always. Strange how people's core did not change even after losing memories. Indeed, it was remarkable and scary at the same time. Humans were full of memories, they were formed, shaped by them. And yet - they gradually lose them, changing, but not really changing at all. It's hard to describe. Or rather, humans are hard to describe. Especially this boy here.

"I lost my way and ended up here. So I thought I would check it out a bit," the teenager stood up and put the book he was holding in his hands back. Judging from the cover, it was either _Life of Little Garden _or _Poisonous plants. _I personally hoped for the former.

This room is not a huge library as the No Name's, considering that this wasn't my real residence, but it isn't lacking either. Here was most of the basic knowledge about Little Garden, its inhibitants, some dangers, legends and so on. And seeing the spot where Izayoi had sat stood before I came in, he read some of these. On the ground still laid _Once upon a time_, a small book containing the typical, folk stories about this place. Laugh if you want to, I admire him for being able to deduce that this one was a good choice - it was plain enough for someone with no recolection of this place and informative at the same time.

Next to it - map of our world. Then _Brief history of Little Garden, _under it probably _The moon chasing sun _which was another collection of tales. He might have chosen it because of the flashy, interesting cover and name, but the real motive was unknown even to me. And the idea of him picking it up just because of something as irrelevant as a name or such was unacceptable. The last one I recognized was still open: _Gifts and Gift games._

"If you wanted to read those, I could have led you here without any problem. No need to use such underhanded tactics." Sighing, I noted.

He eyed me for a moment, as if trying to figure something out and then averted his gaze.

"That's no fun,"

And I flinched, expecting a completly different answer.

You see, I was good at dealing with people. At controling and reading them.

Izayoi was different. He had those strange eyes, capable, fierce, clever. Yes, he was clever, cunning. One time he would let his emotions take over, that huge ego of his overflowing, doing rash and violent things. The next second he would be calculating, scheming, looking for the safest and most efficient way to do his business. He was somewhere between the line of genius and mad. Somewhere on a whole different level. But he never wavers.

It wasn't only his power that impressed me. It was his intelect.

For a while, I forgot about the three girls. They were most probably looking for this blond, maybe even panicking. Well, seems like it was time to return him.

"We're going," I said and the boy seemed to understand as he exhaled, cleaning the place up. About five minutes later, we were walking through the corridors.

"So? What did they want?" he suddenly asked calmly.

Guess there was no need to be secretive: "My help in their revenge."

He didn't seem surprised: "You refused, isn't that right?"

"Ah, how did you know?" I chuckled, "is it so apparent?"

The boy shrugged, not commenting on it. About two minutes later he brought it up again: "Don't do anything,"

I stopped, turning at him and trying to see what it was that he had on his mind. Needless to say the eyes were serious, but also somewhat cautious.

"What do you know?" there was a feeling he knew more than he showed. The boy looked at me with questioning eyes, either playing it very well or genuinely confused.

And then the cheeky smile was back: "I know my name, age, that I am being fanned over by three girls and that a loli seems overly interested in me."

I wanted to strangle him.


	10. To trust?

**AAAHH I'M SORRY FOR HAVING TO WAIT SO LONG! I won't be saying much, you must have probably been waiting too long to even read this useless note but most importantly: Enjoy this, tell me what you do or don't like, maybe even suggest what would be nice to have in here :)**

* * *

**To trust?**

Third person's P.O.V.

It's not like he didn't believe them. He did.

Izayoi was plainly being cautious. In an unfamiliar place with strange people, there was no saying as to what was right and what was wrong. They all could have just been manipulating with him. They could all be just pretending to care. Even though it didn't seem like the case, something felt off. It wasn't the place, it wasn't anything he would expect it to be. And yet there was something inside him, telling him that _something _is out of place.

He was lying on a bed, exhausted from today's little tour. Not only did his body hurt, but a sharp headache also kicked in, which he blamed on the small letters in the three books he read at Shiroyasha's. Maybe that was why he was in no mood to deal with people and locked himself in the room.

Careful not to hurt the broken arm, he turned on one side and somehow tried to keep his thoughts at bay.

"Izayoi-kun?" A knock suddenly interupted his efforts and he silently grunted, no intention of answering. He really did not want to talk with anyone. There was a lot on his mind. He thought that maybe if he found more information about this place, he would remember something or at least clear some things. Ironically, it put more quesitons into his mind.

"I'm coming in," and suddenly, the doors opened. The boy however did not sweat it and simply closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

He found out that acting was his strong point. Or rather, one of his many strong points. And that was exactly why he stayed on guard. What if there were more people like him, capable of hiding their feelings and thoughts? It scared him. Yes, Izayoi was afraid. He was afraid of pain, of humans, but mostly of kindness. Yous see, that thing is dangerous. It's warm, welcoming, so easy to control people with. It's something so desirable that one would be able to let his guard down, of selling his soul just because of something as irrational as an act of affection.

The doctor stood beside his bed, suspecting nothing or at least pretending not to. She just sighed and gently ruffled the blond hair, saying something about getting well soon.

Takane-san might have been a person. With the way she spoke - honest and straightforward - and the care she provided seemed genuine. She might have been someone important who really wanted to help him. Izayoi didn't know though. In addition, his wariness was being encouraged by the strange ache in his heart. He knew something was out of place. And he would find out what. Therefore, at the moment, the only one he could trust was he himself though sometimes even that was too courageous.

Finally alone once again, he reopened his eyes as there was a possibility of him falling asleep. He needed to do something, not to let himself get carried away into Dreamland. He was already sick of it anyway. So coming to the conclusion that just lying in there and doing absolutely nothing had no meaning to it, the blond decided to eavesdrop a bit. After sitting up and letting his head accustome to the sudden change of position, he silently walked out of his room and headed down to where the three girls usually spent time.

The living room or whatever it was is pretty big and the fact that there isn't much of furniture made the accustic better. Izayoi only needed to sit on the stairs and he could hear every word they said.

"-can't go there alone," he caught a part of what Black rabbit declared. In Izayoi's opinion, her voice was easy to pick up - its tone was higher than the other two's and sweet.

"Then what?! There has to be a way, no?" This one was the long haired girl Kudou Azuka. As always, the way she spoke gave off the comanding and fierce vibe.

An awkward silence befell on then and he waited patiently to find out how this would turn out. Or to see how much he would be able to tell about their true nature.

"They might be gone," Kasukabe Yo broke the quietness, the sound of her voice somewhat muffled. She was probably looking down. "That's the problem. After all we have done, after such a long time. Now that we finally have a lead-"

"I know!" Black rabbit interrupted her, making him flinch a bit. "Just as all of you, I want this all to end. I really want to find and punish the one who did this, no matter what. I really want to but without Shiroyasha, we can't do a thing. I'm so sorry for being such a horrible friend, I'm sorry but we really have no other option!"

And with that, the sniffling time came, making the others calm down and rethink the whole situation. Izayoi would have been moved by those words and their honesty. Or rather, the part of them that was honest. But he wasn't.

He remembered something from that book after all.

* * *

The next day seemed relatively calm. To be more concrete, the air was just too tense for anyone to speak up. For some reason, it really bugged the blond teen - it was such a waste of time to be just staring at each other without a word.

"How long do you intend to depress me?" Izayoi hissed, ruffling his hair in annoyance.

Black rabbit who was peeling an apple looked up while the other two decided to laught it off: "What do you mean, Izayoi-kun?"

The boy's eye twitched: "What do I mean? The hell, we have been sitting here silently for two hours already. What's the purpose even?"

The girls didn't have a proper answer. You see, the reason they couldn't bring themself to talk was the hesitance. Since yesterday's conversation, they have been feeling guilty about not doing anything and just waiting. They have been feeling so bad that talking or even just seeing the blond teen and his injuries hurt them too much.

"What about we go outside for a bit?" Yo suggested, the atmosphere almost suffocating her. In her arms Calico cat purred, in the animal language agreeing and comforting the young girl.

Black rabbit has cut the apples into pieces by now, munching on one while offering others the rest. They accepted gratefuly, complying with the idea of getting away from this 'prison', as Izayoi liked to call it.

And indeed, with the fresh air and sunlight, their mood (except for Izayoi and his headache) improved. Black rabbit was running around, smiling and dragging everyone along. As the three girls played with flowers and made wreaths, the teenager found himself thinking of just how beautiful and familiar this sight was.

"Hey, aren't you guys to enjoying this too much? To think you were all so gloomy just a while ago." Despite wanting to sound sarcastic or even mocking, he couldn't help himself from feeling happy as well. For some reason, the sight of their smiles made him feel secure and right. It was also one of the reasons he usually put his guard down. Because everything felt right. Maybe way too right.

The three suddenly stood up and approached Izayoi. Black rabbit was hiding something behind her back and then she put it on the blond's head. Obviously, it was the bright, white flower crown from before, but it still surprised him.

"Did you make it?" touching it, he asked the bluenette.

"Yes! Yo-san taught me how to!" Her cheerful smile made everything around sparkle.

_"Yes!" _

It rang in his head. The single word with so many emotions and colours in it. It made Izayoi's heart skip a beat, it brought so much joy. He could remember hearing it before and feeling content and happy every time.

Izayoi was confused.

To trust or not to trust?

To accept or to suspect?

Why was it that he couldn't understand what was it that his head and heart were trying to tell him?

* * *

**AYE! DONE! AYE! I'm trying to get some fluff between Black rabbit and Izayoi but it seems... uncomplete :X Help me?**

**Anyway, sorry again for the wait, I hope you liked it :)**


	11. A lie for a lie

**I'm sorry again for the late update again T.T Thanks for waiting, I will do my best!**

**This chapter is going to have lots of thought up things so don't try to find any logic in it, there is none! (I mean the gate and festival things, you will see) XD**

* * *

**A lie for a lie**

Izayoi's P.O.V.

„Everyone! I've got wonderful news!" Out of blue, a kid with blue-green hair stormed into the peaceful room where I, the three girls and one cute fox (Lili, was it?) had been peacefully playing games in. _Had_ been.

„Jin-bocchan? What is it?" Black rabbit ran towards him, curious about those 'news' he carried.

The boy took something out of his bag, a roll, and unwrapped it. There stood with big letters: "Festival of summer solstice"

Confused as for what was so important about summer solstice, I querried: "What does that mean?"

The runt who was supposed to be our leader (seriously, how?) gasped: "Ah, right, you three don't know about this yet." Then he put the scroll on a table and sat down. "You see, summer solstice is one of the most important events in the Little Garden. Every layer in here is fueled by the sun power and so the return of sun is considered the start of prosperity. It's the only day when every community is allowed to travel through the gates to any layer, except for the first one."

He was grinning from ear to ear when explaining it, making me wonder if the festival was such a fun. Then I realized what it really meant - to have the right to travel freely. He was saying we should make use of this opportunity and-

"We could get to the fifth gate with this!" Asuka's eyes widened, a big smile forming on her smile. "And find the company which produces those guns!"

Kasukabe on the other hand had quite a scary though happy expression: "And then we're going to teach them a lesson."

I inconspiciously glanced at Black rabbit to find her smiling as well, relief evident in her eyes and hands joined in great excitement: "Jin, it's in two days, right? Two days, we have only two days! We must prepare ourselves, children!"

And with that, she raised fist up as if cheering on someone, her voice determined. Everyone followed her example, only I was trying to sort some things out in my head.

She was a good person. Right?

* * *

The next day I felt somewhat sick. It started about half an hour after I woke up, feeling dizzy and sleepy, maybe even a bit nauseus. But what troubled me the most was my constant spacing out and far too slow reactions. To be honest, there was the anxiety of being overpowered while in this useless state crawling in my stomach. That's why I didn't let it show. Or at least tried to.

Takane-san (the doc) was the first one to spot my apathy and lack of conversation. She asked if there was something wrong but I shrugged it off with a carefree smile.

Black rabbit caught me desperately leaning on a table when I got lightheaded and she immediately got worried, rushing to me with frantic questions. _Are you alright? Can you hear me? What's wrong? Are you feeling faint?_

It was a bit harder to convince her but in the end, I blamed it on the concussion (which also wasn't pleasant).

I managed to withstand it for the day, not doing much as usual since I was injured, and in the evening, my mind cleared up a bit and I stopped having the feeling of being in a dream. I even dared to hope that it would go away in the morning but I was horribly wrong.

It got about twice as worse. I had troubles standing up and even thought about giving up and collapsing down into the bed. But we still had a lot to do.

"Izayoi-kun," Kasukabe called out, her voice somewhat strained. "Izayoi-kun, are you listening?"

Realising that I have spaced out again, I apologized: "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I should be careful and not go anywhere alone, is it?" I improvised, remembering shards of what they were talking about and then matching the pieces together. It was the day of summer solstice after all so they were going to Shiroyasha's place to teleport into the fifth gate. And they were giving me a lecture before that, of course. My brain wasn't that bad, huh?

Sighing, the girl with long hair said: "Don't be so happy-go-lucky. Unlike before, you remember nothing, are injured and can't use your Gift. Confidence is the last thing you should be having now."

The sight of her figure starting doubling so I winced a few times, hoping it would return to normal. It didn't.

"Asuka-san is right, Izayoi-kun. We can't let you get into any more danger." The rabbit girl added, gesturing. My vision however got so bad I could barely see the colours. This was bad. This was so bad.

"...alright?" was the only thing I heard then. I think it was Black rabbit again but the voices got so muffled I couldn't tell them apart. My head was spinning. No, the whole world was spinning.

For a second, there was dull buzzing in my ears and before I knew it, I fell on my knees with nothing but black dots invading my vision.

I knew I should have just stayed in the bed.

* * *

Takane's P.O.V.

Izayoi-kun collapsed in the conference room out of blue, worrying the, ehm, crap out of everyone. I rushed to his side right then and checked if anything was wrong.

Nothing. His eyes reacted more or less fine. His heartbeat regular, breathing as well, no fever. I thought that maybe he was too exhausted by there were no signs of that and he hadn't been doing much in the past week.

For once, I had no idea what the hell my patient came down with.

"Like this, we won't be able to go to the fifth gate," Jin-kun stated, his face grim. Although he said that, what mostly occupied his mind right now was the fact that his comrade was unconsciouss.

"Takane-san, do you know anything about the cause yet?" Black rabbit whispered, not letting go of the teenager's hand even for a while. Damn, her worried eyes were killing me.

Unfortunately, I had no way to reassure the girl: "No, I'm sorry."

Asuka-chan and Yo-chan were both frowning, either ready to kill or burst out in rage. I understood their feelings - just when we had the chance to find out what happened and why, Izayoi-kun ended up like this.

"I will call Shiroyasha and tell her that we won't be coming," Jin-kun announced, knowing that no one was going to leave the boy here alone. But right then, we were stopped by the sudden movement in the bed.

"No," the blond teenager objected, slowly sitting up despite me telling him to stay put.

"Don't move much yet, idiot!" I protested but did not prevent him from doing so. Because if this boy was determined about something, he would do anything in order to fullfil it. That's the kind of person who I was dealing with. Such a pain.

Back to what was happening, there was shock in everyone's faces when Izayoi-kun came to and immediately sat up. He wasn't pale at all, not looking sick or anything. He just collapsed. And no one understood why.

"I'm fine, sorry. I guess pulling an alnighter wasn't the best idea yet." He had an apologetic smile oh his lips and mischievous look in his eyes.

"An alnighter?" I asked, not really sure whether to believe him or not. While it would explain why I couldn't find any signs of illness or anything whatsoever, for him to actually pass out just because of not sleeping...

it wasn't impossible, considering his injuries and current state.

Scratching his head, he yawned, looking very relaxed: "Seriously, who knew I would end up like this?"

"Izayoi-kun, are you perhaps playing with us?" the long haired girl asked while clutching her hands. Indeed, ready to kill.

The boy stood up, stretched his arms and then sent her a grin: "Sorry, did I worry you much, Ojou-sama?"

At that nickname, Asuka-san's anger dissipated: "Wait, did you get your memories back?

Puzzled, the teen titled his head: "No? Why?"

How disappointing, really. And here I actually hoped his memory returned.

"Well, you called me Ojou-sama." The girl choked out as if really missing it. "You used to do that a lot before,"

It must have surprised the boy because he for a while didn't say anything, his face somewhat hurt. I didn't know what it was that came to his mind but I was pretty sure that for a bit, he must have felt regretful for not being able to understand or remember just how much he meant to them and they meant to him. Amnesia is a bitch.

"Anyway, Izayoi-kun, are you really alright?" Black rabbit suddenly interrupted the awkward and nostalgic atmosphere, walking towards the boy and taking his hands. Ah right, I would have forgotten he keeled over just a while ago. Damn, he was good at distracting people.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself again. Shouldn't you at least rest up a bit?" the worrywart asked, her voice gentle.

Maybe it was just my imagination but I had the feeling he flinched a bit. But soon his face had a reassuring smile on with sweet words: "No, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying. Now that I got some sleep, I'm fine. I just got tired and sleepy. I promise."

And about ten minutes later, he was laughing and mocking everyone again. I wondered what today was supposed to mean because seriously, just what happened?!

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

"_I don't want you to hurt yourself again._ Shouldn't you at least rest up a bit?" the worrywart asked, her voice gentle.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying. Now that I got some sleep, I'm fine. I just got tired and sleepy. _I promise._"

An eye for an eye.

Or rather,

_A lie for a lie._

_Because both of us said everything except for the truth._


	12. Chapter 12

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M SORRY BUT I'M BACK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I LOVE YOU I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THIS I WILL DO MY BEST PLEASE WITHSTAND ME! **

* * *

Izayoi's P.O.V.

Black rabbit was not someone I could trust.

Despite my guts screaming that one sentence, my heart felt heavy. As though the me before this amnesia was finally waking up and crying, suffering from hearing that statement, doing its best to deny it. I know the Sakamaki Izayoi had loved her. Whether it was really the romantic love or friendship love, I did not know, but I knew that she meant a lot.

Or at least used to.

She was the reason behind my sudden change in condition. I realized that when she spoke with me. And it started making sense. She drugged me. The first morning, before anything else, she brought me a glass of water. And since then the symptoms started. She must have thought I was weak enough to keel over that day so she did not do anything and waited, but I got better eventually when the drug wore off in the evening. So the next day, when we were having breakfast, she must have used more. I did think the food was a bit sweeter than usual but disregarded it.

But what gave her out the most was the look in her eyes. She almost looked _desperate_ to keep me away from the fifth gate. To make me and everyone else here in this mansion. To stop pursuing the ones responsible for whatever had happened. Her words were also pained, not the usual _worry_ pained, but forced and scared.

For some reason, she was trying to make us stray from the path.

But her first attempt did not succeed. Right now, we were sitting by Shiroyasha's place (already in the fifth gate, the transportation surprisingly took only one second despite being like milions of miles away) and being warned by her. Something about not destroying buildings like the last time. I had no idea what she meant but I swear she was looking at me.

Well, If I could destroy buildings, what was the problem with some guilds and bad guys?

But again, I remembered nothing. And never tried what I'm capabale of. Also, the broken left arm was useless and moving too quickly hurt my brain and ribs.

You know what, screw it.

Ojou and Kasukabe sat just next to me together with Black rabbit. Jin and Takane-san (who _insisted_ on coming_)_ were in the front, discussing some things. I had stopped listening the very second they started talking so there was no point to start now anyway. On the other hand, I paid attention to the others.

Black rabbit was not trustworthy. But what the other two? They seemed genuinely eager to find out what happened. And they all said that it was _only _the blue haired girl who found him and brought him here. But being careless could cost me more than I could offer right now so I stayed on guard.

It was frustrating, knowing nothing and not being able to trust anyone. It felt lonely. What was worse, I was familiar with it. Maybe some time before, at some point, I had been like this already - lost and alone. But it was hard to believe that time was with them - they were just too lively to give me time to feel that way. They did mention something about everyone being from a different world so I went with that.

Kasukabe was petting her cat but still paying attention, her face serious and yet very calming. She had an aura around her - a peaceful, friendly aura - which made me feel at ease. Her movements were light and agile and somehow I found it very fitting to her personality. Light-hearted, generous and caring. She didn't seem as the type to lie or hurt innocent people. Maybe she wasn't an enemy.

Asuka on the other hand was completly motionless with a stern expression. I could swear there was a certain fire in her eyes, one that was determined to destroy but also save at the same time. She was an interesting person, fierce and yet quite wise. I heard she had the gift "authority" and it went well with how arrogant and proud she acted. Bickering with her came very naturally so I assumed we have always had this kind of relationship, though no real offense or venom was meant. She was quite honest as well.

Miss Takane was just a doc. Although evil and stubborn, she was a doc. And I sensed no real threat around her, neither any real emotions.

Jin Russel made me feel a little bit protective of him and stirred the urge to mess with him. But that was it. I might not have been so close with him or I just forgot too much. But those two seemed most neutral to me at the moment.

Shiroyasha was plain weird.

And Black rabbit-

was right in front of me.

"Izayoi-kun? Are you alright?" she waved a hand in front of my face and it was then that I realized the discussion has ended and I spaced out.

"Huh? Yeah, I was just... thinking."

I figured that playing along and not showing that I knew of her deciet was the best thing to do. Should anything happen, I was not prepared to fight back. Not yet. So this was the safest tactic.

"Already so grim? Come on, the adventure is just starting," the long haired blackhead mocked me, reaching out a hand.

I took it with a smirk and stood up: "Then let's enjoy it."

* * *

We talked with many people on the streets (oh my god, why were they so cramped? Oh yeah, the festival). Or rather, Asuka and Kasukabe talked. The doc was somewhere taking care of her business in a hospital and Jin decided to stay with Shiroyasha. He was the head of the No-names, after all.

I decided to stick to Black rabbit. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_. I needed to get some information out of her. Anything at all.

_Proof that she is innocent._

No, I repeated that to myself. She is not.

It hurt.

"What are they even asking about?" I broke the silence after the two girls left us on our own. Black rabbit was about to go as well but I stopped her when I said I felt insecure alone in this place (such a stupid lie). But she bought it and nodded gently, now sitting with me on one of the benches.

"About the weapon Asuka-san found. We know it's from the fifth gate, from here, but we do not know the exact location." she explained, "Hopefully we will have some luck." she smiled and immediately looked around in search of someone who looked knowledgable.

I was thinking what else to say. What did I need to know to determine her intentions?

"Izayoi-kun," she called me out. I raised an eyebrow and waited as she hesitantly opened her mouth and then let the words out: "please be careful. It's scary - the thought of you getting hurt. I...I don't want this to happen again."

The way her eyes were losing their light and getting teared up - this just couldn't be faked. This tender, heartbroken expression was just too unique and real to be an act. It showed that she cared for me very, that she indeed didn't want me to suffer.

So why? Why was she preventing him from knowing the truth?

"Did something happen?" I uncounsciously asked and immediately scolded myself for she could have suspected I knew more than I was supposed to.

"I mean... you look even worse lately. Like... tired and sad. It's not pretty." I corrected myself calmly with a concerned smile.

Black rabbit gasped and seemed to have gotten into deep thought. Her gaze unfocused for a while as though she was thinking of everything she could of told me, should of but for some reason wouldn't tell me. As though everything she was doing at the moment was not her own idea and it struck me that she could have also been the victim, like me.

But it was too early to assume such things. I was just letting my heart get the better of me.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried. That's all. Sorry," she faked a reassuring smile but her voice cracked right after that "sorry" of hers. That word was the only thing that was not a lie.

I nodded, letting the silence fall on us again. She stopped some people around and asked whether they knew of any weapon shop or company which sold the gun like thing we found but to no avail.

"So... what do we do after we find it?" I asked, hoping to hear _her_ opinion.

"We will probably think of a strategy to safely get information. Charging head on is a definite no, we don't know how powerful they are and that could be fatal." she answered but in her look, there was a small warning. Something like _don't you dare fight straight on_ which made sense with my stupid injuries but it tempted me. For that was something she did not approve of. Sure, her words were logical and the idea of showing up in front of their doors and asking _Hey, did you by any chance try to kill me? Yeah? Why? _was not something a sane person would do. But I liked the thought.

While I reconsidered the options, I decided to try out what power _I _held. They said it was destructive and really fearsome. I expected being able to shoot lasers and all but it seems their words were literal.

Destructive indeed. That much for being told not to destroy any buildings.

I just tried to punch a wall and the whole house collapsed.

Seriously, whoever could take me on must have been seriously a macho or something because even I had chills from the strenght oozing from my body. I knew I could do more. But feared the consequences.

"BLACK RABBIT! IZAYOI-KUN!" suddenly, two voices interrupted my dwelling and I turned towards it, seeing the excited girls running to us. They were also holding ice-creams and some roasted meat and damn it looked good.

"We found it!" The short haired girl started and immediately took a bite of her food. She noticed my stare and offered a piece though I promptly refused, demanding to know what all they got out of the local people.

"Let's go back to Jin first," Black rabbit suggested and we all nodded though I believed she was trying to buy herself time.

I didn't know anymore. Good or bad, real or not, Black rabbit was a mystery. She loved me, I loved her. She wanted to protect me but somehow got involved in the whole bloody incident. So who was she? And what did she want?


End file.
